Pokemon: A Johto Journey
by Joshua Guillemette
Summary: "This is a story with newly created characters, but no new Pokemon. My goal is to update this on a weekly basis with new chapters added. I have always loved the Pokemon world and always wished there were other stories following other characters. There will be a few familiar faces, but this is a new canon following three new characters in their journey across the Pokemon World.
1. The Adventure Begins

p class="MsoTitle"This is a story with newly created characters, but no new Pokemon. My goal is to update this on a weekly basis with new chapters added. I have always loved the Pokemon world and always wished there were other stories following other characters and not just Ash Ketchum. There will be a few familiar faces, but this is a new canon following three new characters in their journey across the Pokemon World, starting in the Johto League. I hope you enjoy./p  
h1Chapter 1:/h1  
h2The Adventure Begins/h2  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dust saturated the air as the people jumped out of the way. Tyrogue was dashing around the outskirts of town with his master Phillip right next to him. Tyrogue was a gift from his dad on his tenth birthday and Phillip never left him alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After Phillip finished his fifth and final lap he and Tyrogue went to the PokeStore for two bottles of water like they did every single day for the last three years./p  
p class="MsoNormal"New Bark Town was a cozy town. It was a hot spot for new trainers to come to their Pokemon from the infamous Professor Elm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""A lot of the kids are heading out to become Pokemon Trainers today, will you be joining them Phillip?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not this year Mr. Sahless. I'm gonna continue working with Professor Elm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you're so good with them Phillip! It's really obvious you love Pokemon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks Mr. Sahless. Not this year. Maybe next year."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You said that last year!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip smiled at him and left him with the change as he dashed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip walked leaning back a little with his arms crossed behind his head taking in the smells of the morning dew with Tyrogue by his side. A deep sigh emitted from Phillip. He loved working in the lab, but there many times he felt like there was more. Putting his hand on Phillip's shoulder Tyrogue comforted Phillip./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ty-rooogue."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His lips began to curl into a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks Tyrogue."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looked at his watch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're gonna be late! I'll race you home!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip learned the hard way that if Tyrogue doesn't get to train every day he gets stressed out and short tempered. In a flash the two friends dashed off to Phillip's house. Upon arrival his mother greeted him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good morning Phillip and Tyrogue! Are you ready to head out like all the other boys and girls this afternoon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip clenched his fists and bit his lip to gather himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No mom!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But your father will be so proud!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wouldn't know mom." He snapped back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip was accustomed to the references to his dad, they came up everywhere he went, but he had only seen him three times in the last four years and the comments everyone showered on him only seemed to aggravate him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Within minutes Phillip and Tyrogue ran to Professor Elm's lab to help with all the new trainers getting their first Pokemon. Every few months all the ten-year olds in the area would come to Professor Elm's lab to get their starter Pokemon. Phillip and Professor Elm trained each and every Pokemon that came in to get them ready to be the pal of some first-time trainer. Phillip loved raising them and training them from birth to help set someone else up for success./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A little girl was bouncing with enthusiasm as she arrived at the head of the line and greeted Phillip. He laughed and pulled out a Pokeball./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think this one will be good for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He let the Pokemon out of the ball and a Ledyba emerged. Ledyba moved over to Phillip and nuzzled his leg. He crouched down and stroke the Ledyba under it's neck as he gave it one of his special meals he made just for the Ledyba and other bug Pokemon he had./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This one is a girl. She's four weeks old."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He nudged the Ledyba towards the little girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go ahead and introduce yourself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi Ledyba! My name is Stacy! And I'm going to be your trainer! We're going to be lifelong pals!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip laughed as he encouraged Stacy to touch the Ledyba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She really likes it when you rub under her neck like this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip took her hand and rubbed it under Ledyba's neck. With another small nudge the two embraced in a hug as Phillip explained to Ledyba that her job was to befriend and protect Stacy. Ledyba nodded as Phillip handed her the Pokeball./p  
p class="MsoNormal""When she grows strong her Silver Wind attack is very powerful against other grass and bug types."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few hours passed when the last of the kids had received their Pokemon. A loud CRASH echoed through the lab as Professor Elm stumbled into a table. Putting his hand on his face he closed his eyes as Professor Elm's fall scattered all of Phillip's neatly stacked papers. He ran over to help Professor Elm as he jumped up shouting and giggling to himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm alright! I'm alright! Don't worry about me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip helped him up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Phillip, I was trying to reach that paper over there. Have you seen my nephew? Has Nathan Elm been in today?" He was covered in sweat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think so Professor. He's pretty late… are you sure he's coming?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They waited a few more minutes before they began to clean up. Once everything was put away a loud banging on the door shot through the lab./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're done for the day!" Phillip shouted to the door and began looking around. "Where is Professor Elm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Professor Elm ran to the door with the papers he just stacked flew everywhere. As the Professor opened the door a young man was standing there in a green hoody, a backwards yellow cap, red sneakers and blue shorts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi uncle! How are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before Professor Elm could respond Nathan ran past him and began jumping and searching all over for his Pokemon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where is he? Where are you keeping him? Where is my Pokemon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan ran up to Professor Elm asking again and again. Professor Elm turned his back to Nathan, closed his eyes and crossed his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think I should give him to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on uncle! Oh please uncle! Uncle! Unnnn-cllllllleeee!" Nathan said tugging on Professor Elm's lab coat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You were supposed to be here at noon Nathan. It is now four o'clock in the afternoon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uncle! It won't happen again I promise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip stood in shock watching the spectacle before him as he laughed to himself. Professor Elm finally gave in and began searching for the Pokeball he reserved for Nathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know where I put that Pokemon Phillip?" Professor Elm asked as he scoured everywhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip dropped his head down and began rubbing it. He pointed out the last Pokemon and Professor Elm laughed at himself as he handed the Pokeball to Nathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it!? What is it!? What is it!? Come ouuu-uuuut Pokemon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip stood amazed at Nathan's ignorance. He walked over to Nathan. As he saw the Pokeball, he looked back at Professor Elm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Professor… I don't remember this Pokemon. I never caught it did I?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh no Phillip. I caught that this morning. I half expected Nathan to dawdle and be late." He said glaring at Nathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip threw the Pokeball out and called the Pokemon. A Cyndaquil emerged. Phillip reeled in surprise then looked at Professor Elm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Professor Elm! Cyndaquils are-!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cyndaquil!" Nathan exclaimed as he ran to Cyndaquil to give it a big hug. As he embraced it Cyndaquil blasted him with flames as he rolled on the ground in pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal""-rancorous at first…" Phillip finished his statement a second too late./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It takes them some time to get used to their trainer… it seems to not respect you Nathan…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan popped up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll make him respect me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan picked him up. Cyndaquil burned him again. Nathan let out a scream of pain. The door flung open. A teenager about the same size as Phillip popped in wearing baggy black pants, black sneakers, and a loose fitting gray t-shirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip dropped his head to the ground with a massive sigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not you…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey losers!" the teenager shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want Griffin? Aren't you supposed to be out burning baby Pokemon or drowning little children?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very funny Phillip." Griffin crossed his arms and looked away. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a weak baby Pokemon. I only gather strong ones!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip raised his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want Griffin?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't be so touchy mama's boy. I just wanted to see if you and that pathetic Tyrogue of yours were still hanging around here or if you had grown up and decided to journey out like a real man."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan tried to grab Cyndaquil once more only to be burned again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah! You're pathetic kid! Give up before you get started!" Griffin shouted at Nathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan dropped his shoulders and looked at the ground as he walked to the back defeated. Phillip glared at Griffin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you done?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah, more than done. I'll see you later loser." Griffin yelled back and walked out the same door he came in tilting his head back with a smug look on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Professor Elm stood between Phillip and Nathan bouncing his eyes between the two of them. His eyes light up with an idea as he approached Phillip./p  
p class="MsoNormal""May I have a word with you Phillip?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Absolutely Professor, what's up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was just thinking… what if…" Professor Elm shrunk back in hesitation then shook it off. "…what if you accompanied Nathan on his journey?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip's eyes narrowed into a glare, "no Professor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you are so good with all the Pokemon we've caught and trained in the last three years, and no one knows more about moves, strategy and technique than you. I think it would be very beneficial for both of you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No Professor." Phillip repeated sternly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not saying you need to catch a bunch of Pokemon or compete in the tournament. I'm just asking you to accompany Nathan as a coach."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Professor, you have been trying to get me leave for the last two years and follow in my father's footsteps. I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to abandon my family for the sake of some crazy dream to be a Pokemon master or something like that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you love Pokemon, wouldn't it be the greatest feeling in the world to raise some of your favorite Pokemon from infants and watch them grow and develop? You love it more than anyone I know, and you have far exceeded anything I could ever teach you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip's eyes widened and his demeanor softened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Besides Phillip, Nathan looks up to and adores you. I think he will learn a lot from you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine Professor. For the Pokemon and for Nathan I'll do it, but just as a coach, nothing more."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's all I ask. Now let's go tell Nathan the good news."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The two approached Nathan as he sat with his face in his hands. Phillip approached him and lightly touched his shoulder. Nathan looked up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey man, it's gonna be okay. Cyndaquil will grow to love you. You are going to accomplish great things. And I am going to go with you to make sure that happens." Phillip said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan's face lit up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Professor Elm and Phillip nodded towards him. Within minutes the two had Pokedex's and we're ready to go. They split up to pack and met back at the entrance to the town. Many of the townspeople met them at the gate to send them off. Phillip and Nathan's moms were in tears as they waved farewell to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan drug Cyndaquil down the road because he refused to go with him or get back in his ball. Phillip had never seen anything like it before. The crew continued on for a few miles when they were forced to take a break because Nathan was frustrated and tired. Phillip was at a loss. As he looked around he saw a wild Mareep off to the side of the road./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, do you know how to catch new Pokemon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come with me, I'll show you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip thought the extra Pokemon might help Cyndaquil adjust to no longer being a wild Pokemon if a newly caught one respected and followed its master, and he had always wanted a Mareep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip unleashed Tyrogue to engage Mareep. The two Pokemon stared each other down. Mareep knew it was being challenged and it had far too much courage and pride to be caught without a fight. Without warning the Mareep charged at Tyrogue. Tyrogue rolled out of the way. Mareep whipped around and Phillip knew it was about to perform a shock attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dodge that!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a back handspring followed by a cartwheel Tyrogue evaded the barrage of Thundershocks. Mareep charged again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jump up Tyrogue!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tyrogue flipped over Mareep./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quick do a body slam!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tyrogue's body splashed onto Mareep then picked him up for a body slam. As Mareep was stunned Phillip threw a Pokeball. After several seconds had passed Mareep elected to stay in the ball. Phillip had caught Mareep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan was jumping up and down with excitement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That was so cool!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Even Cyndaquil clapped for the show. Nathan went to give Cyndaquil a high five and as he touched him Cyndaquil burned him and laughed. Continuing to drag Cyndaquil the crew made it a few more miles before they encountered a bird Pokemon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's that?" Nathan asked as he pointed the Pokedex towards it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"MURKROW, FEARED AND LOATHED BY MANY, IT IS BELIEVED TO BRING MISFORTUNE TO ALL THOSE WHO SEE IT AT NIGHT."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not me. I'm gonna catch it and it will bring about good luck for me! Cyndaquil attack that Murkrow!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cyndaquil refused to attack it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What? You can't refuse!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once again Cyndaquil shook his head refusing to listen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh fine! I don't need you! I'll catch it myself and then you'll respect me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan picked up a rock and chucked it at Murkrow. Phillip ran to stop him, but it was too late. Murkrow looked at Nathan and growled, followed by an even louder and shrill scream./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seconds later several Murkrow popped out of the ground and the surrounding trees. The flock of Murkrow launched an attack at Cyndaquil as Phillip jumped back in surprise. Cyndaquil tried his best to defend himself but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Murkrow./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey leave my Cyndaquil alone!" Nathan shouted as he leapt to cover Cyndaquil from the oncoming attacks. The night began to fall and the attacks quickened. Cyndaquil fired several fire blasts to no avail. The two of them continued getting pummeled. Phillip threw out Mareep's Pokeball ordering it to launch a Thundershock attack. The strike was powerful and several Murkrow fell. Mareep tried to continue attacking but had been severely weakened from its battle with Tyrogue. The group had a short respite until it began to pour rain. Nathan, Cyndaquil and Mareep too weak to continue on./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip called Mareep back and picked up Nathan and Cyndaquil as he ran as fast as he could. As Cyndaquil was being held by Nathan his eyes began to grow wide as he could sense Nathan's love for him. The Murkrow volley continued as more swarmed to attack the party. Phillip began to stumble after going several yards. The weight was too much for him. He could feel his muscles giving out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip tripped as a girl was hiding under her umbrella with her bike next to her. Phillip loaded everyone onto the bike. Before the girl could say anything, Phillip blasted off on a tear down the path. It seemed as though every Murkrow in the region was after Nathan and Cyndaquil. The group sped through the city line as the bike crashed spilling everyone off of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Phillip flew several feet away from Nathan and Cyndaquil. All the Murkrow began to dive bomb Cyndaquil. Nathan leapt to protect Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil had felt a newfound love for Nathan and dug deep inside himself. Cyndaquil rolled over and jumped towards the Murkrow launching an extremely powerful fire blast that torched the majority of the Murkrow and vaporized the bike. The remaining Murkrow flew away in cowardice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cyndaquil lay next to Nathan as the both of them stared at each other with a smile on their face. In an instant the rain stopped and Phillip pointed them to a Pokemon Center that was within eye shot./p 


	2. A Wooper of a Save

I have always loved the world of Pokemon, but wondered what it would be like to create a new story following new characters. All Pokemon have been created the writers, creators and developers of the already existing Pokemon world. This is a just a new canon following new characters. I hope you enjoy. If you want to see any of my other writing please refer to my profile. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

**The Adventure Begins**

Dust saturated the air as the people jumped out of the way. Tyrogue was dashing around the outskirts of town with his master Phillip right next to him. Tyrogue was a gift from his dad on his tenth birthday and Phillip never left him alone.

After Phillip finished his fifth and final lap he and Tyrogue went to the PokeStore for two bottles of water like they did every single day for the last three years.

New Bark Town was a cozy town. It was a hot spot for new trainers to come to their Pokemon from the infamous Professor Elm.

"A lot of the kids are heading out to become Pokemon Trainers today, will you be joining them Phillip?"

"Not this year Mr. Sahless. I'm gonna continue working with Professor Elm."

"But you're so good with them Phillip! It's really obvious you love Pokemon!"

"Thanks Mr. Sahless. Not this year. Maybe next year."

"You said that last year!"

Phillip smiled at him and left him with the change as he dashed off.

Phillip walked leaning back a little with his arms crossed behind his head taking in the smells of the morning dew with Tyrogue by his side. A deep sigh emitted from Phillip. He loved working in the lab, but there many times he felt like there was more. Putting his hand on Phillip's shoulder Tyrogue comforted Phillip.

"Ty-rooogue."

His lips began to curl into a smile.

"Thanks Tyrogue."

He looked at his watch.

"We're gonna be late! I'll race you home!"

Phillip learned the hard way that if Tyrogue doesn't get to train every day he gets stressed out and short tempered. In a flash the two friends dashed off to Phillip's house. Upon arrival his mother greeted him.

"Good morning Phillip and Tyrogue! Are you ready to head out like all the other boys and girls this afternoon?"

Phillip clenched his fists and bit his lip to gather himself.

"No mom!"

"But your father will be so proud!"

"I wouldn't know mom." He snapped back.

Phillip was accustomed to the references to his dad, they came up everywhere he went, but he had only seen him three times in the last four years and the comments everyone showered on him only seemed to aggravate him.

Within minutes Phillip and Tyrogue ran to Professor Elm's lab to help with all the new trainers getting their first Pokemon. Every few months all the ten-year olds in the area would come to Professor Elm's lab to get their starter Pokemon. Phillip and Professor Elm trained each and every Pokemon that came in to get them ready to be the pal of some first-time trainer. Phillip loved raising them and training them from birth to help set someone else up for success.

A little girl was bouncing with enthusiasm as she arrived at the head of the line and greeted Phillip. He laughed and pulled out a Pokeball.

"I think this one will be good for you."

He let the Pokemon out of the ball and a Ledyba emerged. Ledyba moved over to Phillip and nuzzled his leg. He crouched down and stroke the Ledyba under it's neck as he gave it one of his special meals he made just for the Ledyba and other bug Pokemon he had.

"This one is a girl. She's four weeks old."

He nudged the Ledyba towards the little girl.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi Ledyba! My name is Stacy! And I'm going to be your trainer! We're going to be lifelong pals!"

Phillip laughed as he encouraged Stacy to touch the Ledyba.

"She really likes it when you rub under her neck like this."

Phillip took her hand and rubbed it under Ledyba's neck. With another small nudge the two embraced in a hug as Phillip explained to Ledyba that her job was to befriend and protect Stacy. Ledyba nodded as Phillip handed her the Pokeball.

"When she grows strong her Silver Wind attack is very powerful against other grass and bug types."

A few hours passed when the last of the kids had received their Pokemon. A loud CRASH echoed through the lab as Professor Elm stumbled into a table. Putting his hand on his face he closed his eyes as Professor Elm's fall scattered all of Phillip's neatly stacked papers. He ran over to help Professor Elm as he jumped up shouting and giggling to himself.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! Don't worry about me."

Phillip helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Phillip, I was trying to reach that paper over there. Have you seen my nephew? Has Nathan Elm been in today?" He was covered in sweat.

"I don't think so Professor. He's pretty late… are you sure he's coming?"

They waited a few more minutes before they began to clean up. Once everything was put away a loud banging on the door shot through the lab.

"We're done for the day!" Phillip shouted to the door and began looking around. "Where is Professor Elm?"

Professor Elm ran to the door with the papers he just stacked flew everywhere. As the Professor opened the door a young man was standing there in a green hoody, a backwards yellow cap, red sneakers and blue shorts.

"Hi uncle! How are you?"

Before Professor Elm could respond Nathan ran past him and began jumping and searching all over for his Pokemon.

"Where is he? Where are you keeping him? Where is my Pokemon?"

Nathan ran up to Professor Elm asking again and again. Professor Elm turned his back to Nathan, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't think I should give him to you."

"Come on uncle! Oh please uncle! Uncle! Unnnn-cllllllleeee!" Nathan said tugging on Professor Elm's lab coat.

"You were supposed to be here at noon Nathan. It is now four o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Uncle! It won't happen again I promise."

Phillip stood in shock watching the spectacle before him as he laughed to himself. Professor Elm finally gave in and began searching for the Pokeball he reserved for Nathan.

"Do you know where I put that Pokemon Phillip?" Professor Elm asked as he scoured everywhere.

Phillip dropped his head down and began rubbing it. He pointed out the last Pokemon and Professor Elm laughed at himself as he handed the Pokeball to Nathan.

"What is it!? What is it!? What is it!? Come ouuu-uuuut Pokemon!"

Phillip stood amazed at Nathan's ignorance. He walked over to Nathan. As he saw the Pokeball, he looked back at Professor Elm.

"Professor… I don't remember this Pokemon. I never caught it did I?"

"Oh no Phillip. I caught that this morning. I half expected Nathan to dawdle and be late." He said glaring at Nathan.

Phillip threw the Pokeball out and called the Pokemon. A Cyndaquil emerged. Phillip reeled in surprise then looked at Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm! Cyndaquils are-!"

"Cyndaquil!" Nathan exclaimed as he ran to Cyndaquil to give it a big hug. As he embraced it Cyndaquil blasted him with flames as he rolled on the ground in pain.

"-rancorous at first…" Phillip finished his statement a second too late.

"It takes them some time to get used to their trainer… it seems to not respect you Nathan…"

Nathan popped up.

"I'll make him respect me!"

Nathan picked him up. Cyndaquil burned him again. Nathan let out a scream of pain. The door flung open. A teenager about the same size as Phillip popped in wearing baggy black pants, black sneakers, and a loose fitting gray t-shirt.

Phillip dropped his head to the ground with a massive sigh.

"Not you…"

"Hey losers!" the teenager shouted.

"What do you want Griffin? Aren't you supposed to be out burning baby Pokemon or drowning little children?"

"Very funny Phillip." Griffin crossed his arms and looked away. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a weak baby Pokemon. I only gather strong ones!"

Phillip raised his voice.

"What do you want Griffin?"

"Don't be so touchy mama's boy. I just wanted to see if you and that pathetic Tyrogue of yours were still hanging around here or if you had grown up and decided to journey out like a real man."

Nathan tried to grab Cyndaquil once more only to be burned again.

"Hah! You're pathetic kid! Give up before you get started!" Griffin shouted at Nathan.

Nathan dropped his shoulders and looked at the ground as he walked to the back defeated. Phillip glared at Griffin.

"Are you done?"

"Hah, more than done. I'll see you later loser." Griffin yelled back and walked out the same door he came in tilting his head back with a smug look on his face.

Professor Elm stood between Phillip and Nathan bouncing his eyes between the two of them. His eyes light up with an idea as he approached Phillip.

"May I have a word with you Phillip?"

"Absolutely Professor, what's up?"

"I was just thinking… what if…" Professor Elm shrunk back in hesitation then shook it off. "…what if you accompanied Nathan on his journey?"

Phillip's eyes narrowed into a glare, "no Professor."

"But you are so good with all the Pokemon we've caught and trained in the last three years, and no one knows more about moves, strategy and technique than you. I think it would be very beneficial for both of you."

"No Professor." Phillip repeated sternly.

"I'm not saying you need to catch a bunch of Pokemon or compete in the tournament. I'm just asking you to accompany Nathan as a coach."

"Professor, you have been trying to get me leave for the last two years and follow in my father's footsteps. I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to abandon my family for the sake of some crazy dream to be a Pokemon master or something like that."

"But you love Pokemon, wouldn't it be the greatest feeling in the world to raise some of your favorite Pokemon from infants and watch them grow and develop? You love it more than anyone I know, and you have far exceeded anything I could ever teach you."

Phillip's eyes widened and his demeanor softened.

"Besides Phillip, Nathan looks up to and adores you. I think he will learn a lot from you."

"Fine Professor. For the Pokemon and for Nathan I'll do it, but just as a coach, nothing more."

"That's all I ask. Now let's go tell Nathan the good news."

The two approached Nathan as he sat with his face in his hands. Phillip approached him and lightly touched his shoulder. Nathan looked up.

"Hey man, it's gonna be okay. Cyndaquil will grow to love you. You are going to accomplish great things. And I am going to go with you to make sure that happens." Phillip said.

Nathan's face lit up.

"You are!?"

Both Professor Elm and Phillip nodded towards him. Within minutes the two had Pokedex's and we're ready to go. They split up to pack and met back at the entrance to the town. Many of the townspeople met them at the gate to send them off. Phillip and Nathan's moms were in tears as they waved farewell to them.

Nathan drug Cyndaquil down the road because he refused to go with him or get back in his ball. Phillip had never seen anything like it before. The crew continued on for a few miles when they were forced to take a break because Nathan was frustrated and tired. Phillip was at a loss. As he looked around he saw a wild Mareep off to the side of the road.

"Hey, do you know how to catch new Pokemon?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Phillip thought the extra Pokemon might help Cyndaquil adjust to no longer being a wild Pokemon if a newly caught one respected and followed its master, and he had always wanted a Mareep.

Phillip unleashed Tyrogue to engage Mareep. The two Pokemon stared each other down. Mareep knew it was being challenged and it had far too much courage and pride to be caught without a fight. Without warning the Mareep charged at Tyrogue. Tyrogue rolled out of the way. Mareep whipped around and Phillip knew it was about to perform a shock attack.

"Dodge that!"

With a back handspring followed by a cartwheel Tyrogue evaded the barrage of Thundershocks. Mareep charged again.

"Jump up Tyrogue!"

Tyrogue flipped over Mareep.

"Quick do a body slam!"

Tyrogue's body splashed onto Mareep then picked him up for a body slam. As Mareep was stunned Phillip threw a Pokeball. After several seconds had passed Mareep elected to stay in the ball. Phillip had caught Mareep.

Nathan was jumping up and down with excitement.

"That was so cool!"

Even Cyndaquil clapped for the show. Nathan went to give Cyndaquil a high five and as he touched him Cyndaquil burned him and laughed. Continuing to drag Cyndaquil the crew made it a few more miles before they encountered a bird Pokemon.

"What's that?" Nathan asked as he pointed the Pokedex towards it.

"_MURKROW, FEARED AND LOATHED BY MANY, IT IS BELIEVED TO BRING MISFORTUNE TO ALL THOSE WHO SEE IT AT NIGHT."_

"Not me. I'm gonna catch it and it will bring about good luck for me! Cyndaquil attack that Murkrow!"

Cyndaquil refused to attack it.

"What? You can't refuse!"

Once again Cyndaquil shook his head refusing to listen.

"Oh fine! I don't need you! I'll catch it myself and then you'll respect me!"

Nathan picked up a rock and chucked it at Murkrow. Phillip ran to stop him, but it was too late. Murkrow looked at Nathan and growled, followed by an even louder and shrill scream.

Seconds later several Murkrow popped out of the ground and the surrounding trees. The flock of Murkrow launched an attack at Cyndaquil as Phillip jumped back in surprise. Cyndaquil tried his best to defend himself but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Murkrow.

"Hey leave my Cyndaquil alone!" Nathan shouted as he leapt to cover Cyndaquil from the oncoming attacks. The night began to fall and the attacks quickened. Cyndaquil fired several fire blasts to no avail. The two of them continued getting pummeled. Phillip threw out Mareep's Pokeball ordering it to launch a Thundershock attack. The strike was powerful and several Murkrow fell. Mareep tried to continue attacking but had been severely weakened from its battle with Tyrogue. The group had a short respite until it began to pour rain. Nathan, Cyndaquil and Mareep too weak to continue on.

Phillip called Mareep back and picked up Nathan and Cyndaquil as he ran as fast as he could. As Cyndaquil was being held by Nathan his eyes began to grow wide as he could sense Nathan's love for him. The Murkrow volley continued as more swarmed to attack the party. Phillip began to stumble after going several yards. The weight was too much for him. He could feel his muscles giving out.

Phillip tripped as a girl was hiding under her umbrella with her bike next to her. Phillip loaded everyone onto the bike. Before the girl could say anything, Phillip blasted off on a tear down the path. It seemed as though every Murkrow in the region was after Nathan and Cyndaquil. The group sped through the city line as the bike crashed spilling everyone off of it.

Phillip flew several feet away from Nathan and Cyndaquil. All the Murkrow began to dive bomb Cyndaquil. Nathan leapt to protect Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil had felt a newfound love for Nathan and dug deep inside himself. Cyndaquil rolled over and jumped towards the Murkrow launching an extremely powerful fire blast that torched the majority of the Murkrow and vaporized the bike. The remaining Murkrow flew away in cowardice.

Cyndaquil lay next to Nathan as the both of them stared at each other with a smile on their face. In an instant the rain stopped and Phillip pointed them to a Pokemon Center that was within eyeshot.

**Chapter 2:**

**A Wooper of a Save**

With the limited strength they had left, Nathan and Phillip pushed themselves up off the ground. They wrapped their Pokemon in their arms and ran for the Pokemon Center. The fresh smell of water and fragrant flowers kissed the two trainers as they dashed across the Cherrygrove City line. A loud announcement echoed throughout the city.

"_BE WARY OF STRANGE TRAVELLERS. THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF POKEMON THIEVES AND CRIMINALS THAT WOULD DARE TO HARM OUR PRECIOUS QUAGSIRE."_

Phillip and Nathan dashed across the fields. They didn't care what obstacles were in their way, they were going to get their Pokemon healed. They barged into the Pokemon Center screaming for Nurse Joy. Nathan was the first to encounter her. Her arms crossed and she glared at Nathan as she scorned him for letting his Cyndaquil end up in such bad shape. Nathan dropped his head and clenched his right fist, he knew he was wrong in all of this.

"Please Nurse Joy, please just heal my Cyndaquil." He pleaded with her as tears began to shower down his face. Her demeanor softened and she felt compassion on him.

"I will do my best, but you have to be more careful. Pokemon are precious."

Phillip walked over to Nurse Joy and lightly touched her left arm and stared deep into her eyes. "Would you please heal my Tyrogue and Mareep as well. We suffered a terrible attack." She blushed and giggled.

"Absolutely! I'm on the case!" She shouted as she ran the three Pokemon to the back with Chansey by her side.

Phillip turned to Nathan and patted his back.

"Nathan… you should call your mom and let her know we've arrived in Cherrgrove City safely."

Nathan nodded in agreement. Moments later the phone rang and his mom was absolutely giddy at the fact that Nathan was calling her so soon.

"Oh my gosh Nathan! Your dad would be so proud! It took him twice as long to get to Cherrygrove!"

Nathan heard Professor Elm in the background.

"Is that you Nathan? Oh my! Phillip must be doing really great with you! Most trainers take much longer to get to Cherrygrove! You must have caught at least ten Pokemon by now! But how is that possible? I haven't received any Pokemon from you? Where are they? How many Pokemon have you caught already?"

Nathan laughed embarrassingly.

"None."

Phillip was standing in the background.

"Where is Phillip?" Professor Elm asked. "Is that you Phillip?"

"Yeah Professor, I'm here."

"What happened Phillip? Why hasn't Nathan caught any Pokemon?"

Phillip began to stutter.

"Well Professor… you see… what happened was…"

"What happened Phillip? Do I need to bring your mother over!?"

"That won't be necessary Professor. We ran into a situation, but we're fine, everybody is fine."

"How many Pokemon have you caught?" Professor Elm asked.

"Well I did catch a Mareep just outside town. It has a lot of spunk."

"Just like you. Good job. I know Mareep has always been one of your favorites."

"Anyway Professor, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go."

"You too Phillip. And take good care of Nathan."

"Pleeeee-aaaaaase!" Nathan's mom yelled in the background.

Nathan hung up the phone quickly. As he hung up the phone a teenage girl about Phillip's age with brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a purple and black hoody jumper and high-top sneakers kicked the door to the Pokemon Center open with a half-melted bike in hand.

"YOU TWERP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BIKE!"

"Well… ACTUALLY fire did it, we didn't do it." Nathan snapped at her.

Clenching her fists and leaning in, her eyes filled with rage she began chasing Nathan around the waiting room. He hid behind everything he could and she threw everything she could pick up at him until he hid behind Phillip. Phillip stood between the girl and Nathan. His eyes widened and his hands were out trying to keep the girl from getting to Nathan.

"I'm really sorry about your bike Ms. That was my fault. Our Pokemon were injured, we were being attacked and it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

The girl stared deep into Phillip's sapphire eyes. Her knees began to get weak as she blushed and giggled, stuttering over her words.

"It's… it's okay."

"Thank you, miss, I promise you, we will get you a new bike as soon as we can." Phillip said.

"We will!?" Nathan yelled reeling.

Phillip elbowed him in the side as the girl shot a death stare at Nathan, who leaned back in fear. The girl looked back at Phillip and took a step back sticking out her hand and with a really big smile she introduced herself.

"My name is Kathy!"

Phillip shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kathy. My name is Phillip."

"And this is your brother?" Kathy asked politely.

The two laughed but before they could correct her, she saw Mareep and Tyrogue emerge out of the medical room.

Kathy shrieked with gladness.

"Oh my gosh are those Pokemon!? Can I meet them!?"

Nurse Joy approached Phillip with a smile.

"Your Pokemon are ready!"

"Wow that was fast! Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"It was my pleasure. They are really great patients, and you did a great job knowing their limits and protecting them from over exertion! Unlike SOME people." She glared at Nathan, who dropped his head down in disgrace.

Phillip approached Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cyndaquil will be alright, he's tough. I'll stay and wait with you."

"Me too!" Kathy shouted.

Phillip and Nathan looked at her surprised and confused. She looked down and drew circles on the ground with her toe.

"What? I love Pokemon. I just want to make sure Cyndaquil pulls through."

The group slept in the waiting room as they awaited Cyndaquil's recovery. Nathan was up all-night staring in the emergency room.

"I'm sorry Cyndaquil. I'll do a better job protecting you. This is all my fault. Even Tyrogue and Mareep were injured because of my bad decision. I won't let it happen again."

A few hours later Tyrogue woke up Phillip. It was time for their morning workout, and Tyrogue had significantly more energy because of the treatment he received. Phillip rolled over as Tyrogue nuzzled Phillip awake. Phillip opened his eyes and laughed.

"Okay Tyrogue, let's run."

Tyrogue pointed to the Pokeball that Mareep was in. Phillip called Mareep out.

"Do you want to run with us Mareep?"

Mareep nodded in agreement. Phillip looked back to see Kathy sleeping on a bench and Nathan collapsed at the foot of Cyndaquil's bed.

"He really loves Pokemon." Phillip said to himself.

Almost an hour later as they were running another announcement echoed throughout the city.

"_ATTENTION THERE HAS BEEN ANOTHER QUAGSIRE KIDNAPPING. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION AT ALL PLEASE REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY._"

The three of them darted along an isolated valley near some woods overlooking a river. Mareep urged Tyrogue and Phillip to descend into the valley to drink some water. As the three of them sat down to drink Phillip spotted some odd tracks. They all followed the tracks into a well-hidden area. Mareep heard a Pokemon cry in the distance and ran towards it with Tyrogue with Phillip right behind them.

As they journeyed into the depths of the well-hidden area they encountered several Quagsire chained together carrying rocks. Phillip quietly called Mareep and Tyrogue into their Pokeballs while he snuck around deeper into the area. As he peered around a corner he saw two teenagers, a few years older than him with whips and bad attitudes. The guy had green hair down to his shoulders and a white jump suit with a red R on the chest of it, and the girl had long purple hair down to her waist with a white skirt and matching jacket with a red R on the chest.

Every time they cracked the whip they would yell at the Quagsire. The Quagsire seemed to not care and just followed the direction of the whip. Phillip burned with rage, he knew that Quagsire were historically naïve and simple and these two people were taking advantage of them. Phillip wanted to jump out and attack the people but knew that he was outmanned and that it would be a bad idea.

As Phillip tried to figure out a plan a couple of Wooper popped out of a crevice next to him catching him off guard. His cry drew the attention of the two people.

"Go check that out Brett!" the girl yelled as she pulled her whip back.

Phillip knew he was caught, and the eyes of the Quagsire said they were exhausted and he couldn't bear to leave them there. One of the Wooper tried to direct Phillip's attention to the neck of the Quagsire. Phillip was surprised, Wooper and Quagsire were known for being empty headed, but this one seemed to have a sharp mind. As Brett neared his hiding spot he ran out to unchain the alpha Quagsire's neck.

"Betty! We have an intruder!"

Phillip dived at the lead Quagsire's chain to unlock it.

"Zubat! Go!" Betty cried out.

A Zubat came flying at Phillip until the intelligent Wooper dove in front of it to take the brunt of the attack, and all the chains fell off the Quagsire. They all began to stampede towards the water, many of them just missing the Wooper that sacrificed itself for Phillip. Phillip ran in and out of the Quagsire stampede trying to make his way to the injured Wooper. As the last of the Quagsire was gone a Spinarak jumped in front of Phillip.

The Wooper rolled over and fired a Water Gun attack at the Spinarak. It bounced off of it, but the impact bought Phillip enough time to pick up Wooper and run after the Quagsire with him. Phillip ran in the middle of the stampede while they all made their way in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Brett and Betty were hot on the trail of the stampede knowing that they were about to be caught.

As Zubat and Spinarak did a duel attack Phillip called out Mareep and he leapt out of his Pokeball and fired a Thundershock that knocked them back. The race continued as Phillip, Mareep and the Wooper drew near to the Pokemon Center. Nathan dashed out of the Pokemon Center with his Cyndaquil ready to battle. Kathy stepped out next to Nathan and sent out an Abra. She tried to command it to attack, but it was confused and she had to call it back.

Nathan ordered Cyndaquil to do an ember attack and singed Zubat weakening it. Phillip handed Nurse Joy the Wooper before he ran back out to meet Brett and Betty. Zubat and Spinarak were double-teaming Cyndaquil overwhelming him. Phillip sent out Tyrogue.

Cyndaquil and Tyrogue attacked together knocking Zubat and Spinarak into Brett and Betty. As they were stunned Phillip ordered Tyrogue to Tackle them and follow it up with a Seismic Toss. He spun the four of them around in circles before launching them high in the air. Together Brett and Betty shouted as they were flying.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!"

They flew far away as Officer Jenny pulled up on her motorcycle. She introduced herself to Nathan, Kathy and Phillip, congratulating them and thanking them for finding all of the kidnapped Quagsire.

While Team Rocket was floating down the river they were talking to each other about their encounter.

"That Phillip is an exceptional trainer." Betty said.

"We should try to recruit him. He could take us far." Brett responded

"And the boss would love that Cyndaquil, it is quite strong." Betty said.

The sound of a waterfall was in the distance. The two Pokemon thieves tried to swim against the current unsuccessfully. They screamed as they tumbled down the waterfall.

The group stayed at the Pokemon Center until Wooper fully recovered. Officer Jenny took Wooper back to the wild while the group followed to say their farewells. Wooper refused to go into the wild. He wanted to stay with Phillip. Phillip knelt down next to him and asked him if he would be willing to battle so that he could catch him. Wooper nodded, excited that Phillip wanted to earn him.

Phillip sent out Mareep to battle Wooper.

**Chapter 3:**

**Nathan Catches His First Pokemon**

Wooper struck a ready position, while Mareep charged up. Phillip instructed Mareep to do a tackle attack. Wooper rolled out of the way. Mareep leapt to the other side of Wooper who responded with a Mud Shot. The mud blinded Mareep for a moment. He shocked the mud off. Phillip instructed Mareep to charge up. While his wool contained the electricity, he launched another tackle attack with electricity emanating off of him. Upon impact Wooper was stunned and Phillip threw the Pokeball. After a moment Wooper stayed in the ball and Phillip captured Wooper.

Phillip was excited to catch his second Pokemon in its infant stage. Nathan celebrated with Phillip, but soon whined.

"When am I gonna catch my first Pokemon?"

"We'll make sure you get one soon buddy."

Kathy watched in the distance. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn to Phillip and Nathan. They all stopped at the store in order to replenish their supplies. As they made their way down Route 30 Nathan turned around and yelled at Kathy.

"Why are you following us!? Go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you replace my bike!" she screamed back.

"I told you I would get you another bike! Leave us alone and we'll come find you!"

The two engaged in an angry stare down. Phillip stepped in between them. He first glared at Nathan.

"That is not how we treat people."

And then he looked at Kathy.

"You're welcome to come along, but we work as a team, we help each other out and we will be treating each other with respect." He said sternly with his eyes darting between the two of them.

The two of them reluctantly shook hands. They began again on Route 30. As they made their way a few miles down the road they encountered a Heracross. Full of glee Nathan shouted.

"I'm gonna catch it!"

Before Phillip could say anything, Nathan threw a Pokeball.

Heracross popped right out of the ball, looked towards Nathan and started brushing its feet across the ground as if it was getting ready to charge.

"You idiot!" Kathy shouted "You have to weaken a Pokemon before you catch it!"

"You have to battle the Pokemon in order to weaken it!" Phillip shouted after glaring at Kathy.

Nathan summoned Cyndaquil. As soon as Cyndaquil landed Heracross charged at him. Cyndaquil bounced out of the way. Nathan froze unsure of what to do.

"Do something!" Kathy urged him.

"Nathan you have a type advantage, use your fire attacks."

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil dodged and did a tackle attack knocking Heracross into a tree. Nathan threw another Pokeball. After the ball shook a little bit Heracross popped out of the Pokeball again.

"This one's got heart!" Phillip said to Kathy as she nodded in agreement.

"Remember! You have a type advantage Nathan!" Phillip shouted again.

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil rolled out of the way and fired an ember attack. Heracross fainted. Nathan threw the Pokeball again. This time Heracross submitted. Nathan captured his first Pokemon. Nathan and Cyndaquil danced with each other out of their excitement. Moments later Nathan summoned Heracross so that he could hang out with Cyndaquil. Heracross seemed happy to see Cyndaquil. Nathan introduced them to each other.

Kathy hid behind Phillip shaking. Phillip squatted down and introduced himself to Heracross, who seemed happy to meet him. Heracross looked over Phillip's shoulder to see Kathy. She squeeled and hid behind a tree. Heracross followed her around. Nathan cut her off to make her introduce herself to Heracross. She yelled at him and smacked him as hard as she could. Heracross walked away with his head drooped down and his forelegs hanging low. Nathan yelled back at her after recovering.

"Hey! Be nice to my Heracross!"

"Gross! That thing is slimy and yucky! Get it away from me!"

The rest of the team felt bad for Heracross. Cyndaquil and Tyrogue walked over to him to encourage him. Phillip tried to reason with Kathy.

"Come on Kathy. It's Nathan's Pokemon, not yours. You can at least say hello."

Kathy clenched her fists and closed her eyes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't want anything to do with that nasty bug!"

As Tyrogue and Cyndaquil walked further away from Kathy and the team, Phillip noticed that Heracross was still limping a little bit.

"Hey Nathan. Do you know how to give your Pokemon a potion?"

"I've never done it before."

"Come with me, I'll show you. We'll leave Kathy alone for a while."

As they got further away from Kathy she started feeling cold and alone. Then she thought she heard another bug and ran to them screaming. Phillip and Nathan were squatting near Heracross when Kathy ran so hard she ran into them. As they were recovering Brett and Betty leapt out of some shady bushes and captured Cyndaquil with a bag.

They laughed as they began talking in rhymes about taking flight to the highest height. Before they could finish Tyrogue chopped them at Phillip's command. Before they could summon their Pokemon Tyrogue seismic tossed them away. Shocked at how quickly Tyrogue was able to dispatch of Team Rocket. Phillip shrugged and addressed the rest of the team.

"Let's make camp here and rest up for the night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone ate Phillip departed to go workout with Tyrogue and Mareep. Kathy was amazed at Phillip's dedication to train his Pokemon and work with them instead of having them do it alone like so many other trainers. The workout was complete. They had run for a while Phillip urged Tyrogue and Mareep to sit down with him as they relaxed together and he fished.

The line began to pull at him. He tried to reel it in. After a bit of a tug of war a Magikarp leapt out of the water spraying all three of them. The Magikarp got ready to attack them all again. As Magikarp jumped out of the water Phillip ordered Mareep to fire a thundershock attack. Before Magikarp fell back into the water Phillip threw a Pokeball. Several seconds later Magikarp was caught. Before Phillip could enjoy his Pokemon and introduce him to the rest of his Pokemon he heard a distant scream coming from Kathy. They all ran as fast as they could to get to the scream.

As they arrived, they saw Heracross trying to snuggle up to Kathy. She was screaming at Heracross while Phillip and Tyrogue were laughing. Heracross tramped off sad and disheartened again. Tyrogue followed him to encourage him. After a few moments of Tyrogue and Heracross talking about growing stronger the group decided to call it a night.

All of them lay on one side of a rock as Heracross sat away from the group staring at the moon. Brett and Betty dove out of a tree with a net catching everyone except Heracross in it.

They laughed again doing their peculiar rhyme about flying to the highest height. In a moment's time Heracross leapt over the rock and began rubbing its feet on the ground ready to charge. In an instant Heracross charged at Team Rocket performing a horn attack. The horn cut the net open and sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The team all gathered around Heracross and hugged him for rescuing them. They opened a hole from Kathy directly to Heracross. He dropped his head down and was about to walk away when Kathy ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Heracross. I'm sorry about what I said."

Heracross fervently smiled returning the hug.

To be continued…


	3. Nathan Catches His First Pokemon!

I have always loved the world of Pokemon, but wondered what it would be like to create a new story following new characters. All Pokemon have been created the writers, creators and developers of the already existing Pokemon world. This is a just a new canon following new characters. I hope you enjoy. If you want to see any of my other writing please refer to my profile. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

**The Adventure Begins**

Dust saturated the air as the people jumped out of the way. Tyrogue was dashing around the outskirts of town with his master Phillip right next to him. Tyrogue was a gift from his dad on his tenth birthday and Phillip never left him alone.

After Phillip finished his fifth and final lap he and Tyrogue went to the PokeStore for two bottles of water like they did every single day for the last three years.

New Bark Town was a cozy town. It was a hot spot for new trainers to come to their Pokemon from the infamous Professor Elm.

"A lot of the kids are heading out to become Pokemon Trainers today, will you be joining them Phillip?"

"Not this year Mr. Sahless. I'm gonna continue working with Professor Elm."

"But you're so good with them Phillip! It's really obvious you love Pokemon!"

"Thanks Mr. Sahless. Not this year. Maybe next year."

"You said that last year!"

Phillip smiled at him and left him with the change as he dashed off.

Phillip walked leaning back a little with his arms crossed behind his head taking in the smells of the morning dew with Tyrogue by his side. A deep sigh emitted from Phillip. He loved working in the lab, but there many times he felt like there was more. Putting his hand on Phillip's shoulder Tyrogue comforted Phillip.

"Ty-rooogue."

His lips began to curl into a smile.

"Thanks Tyrogue."

He looked at his watch.

"We're gonna be late! I'll race you home!"

Phillip learned the hard way that if Tyrogue doesn't get to train every day he gets stressed out and short tempered. In a flash the two friends dashed off to Phillip's house. Upon arrival his mother greeted him.

"Good morning Phillip and Tyrogue! Are you ready to head out like all the other boys and girls this afternoon?"

Phillip clenched his fists and bit his lip to gather himself.

"No mom!"

"But your father will be so proud!"

"I wouldn't know mom." He snapped back.

Phillip was accustomed to the references to his dad, they came up everywhere he went, but he had only seen him three times in the last four years and the comments everyone showered on him only seemed to aggravate him.

Within minutes Phillip and Tyrogue ran to Professor Elm's lab to help with all the new trainers getting their first Pokemon. Every few months all the ten-year olds in the area would come to Professor Elm's lab to get their starter Pokemon. Phillip and Professor Elm trained each and every Pokemon that came in to get them ready to be the pal of some first-time trainer. Phillip loved raising them and training them from birth to help set someone else up for success.

A little girl was bouncing with enthusiasm as she arrived at the head of the line and greeted Phillip. He laughed and pulled out a Pokeball.

"I think this one will be good for you."

He let the Pokemon out of the ball and a Ledyba emerged. Ledyba moved over to Phillip and nuzzled his leg. He crouched down and stroke the Ledyba under it's neck as he gave it one of his special meals he made just for the Ledyba and other bug Pokemon he had.

"This one is a girl. She's four weeks old."

He nudged the Ledyba towards the little girl.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi Ledyba! My name is Stacy! And I'm going to be your trainer! We're going to be lifelong pals!"

Phillip laughed as he encouraged Stacy to touch the Ledyba.

"She really likes it when you rub under her neck like this."

Phillip took her hand and rubbed it under Ledyba's neck. With another small nudge the two embraced in a hug as Phillip explained to Ledyba that her job was to befriend and protect Stacy. Ledyba nodded as Phillip handed her the Pokeball.

"When she grows strong her Silver Wind attack is very powerful against other grass and bug types."

A few hours passed when the last of the kids had received their Pokemon. A loud CRASH echoed through the lab as Professor Elm stumbled into a table. Putting his hand on his face he closed his eyes as Professor Elm's fall scattered all of Phillip's neatly stacked papers. He ran over to help Professor Elm as he jumped up shouting and giggling to himself.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! Don't worry about me."

Phillip helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Phillip, I was trying to reach that paper over there. Have you seen my nephew? Has Nathan Elm been in today?" He was covered in sweat.

"I don't think so Professor. He's pretty late… are you sure he's coming?"

They waited a few more minutes before they began to clean up. Once everything was put away a loud banging on the door shot through the lab.

"We're done for the day!" Phillip shouted to the door and began looking around. "Where is Professor Elm?"

Professor Elm ran to the door with the papers he just stacked flew everywhere. As the Professor opened the door a young man was standing there in a green hoody, a backwards yellow cap, red sneakers and blue shorts.

"Hi uncle! How are you?"

Before Professor Elm could respond Nathan ran past him and began jumping and searching all over for his Pokemon.

"Where is he? Where are you keeping him? Where is my Pokemon?"

Nathan ran up to Professor Elm asking again and again. Professor Elm turned his back to Nathan, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't think I should give him to you."

"Come on uncle! Oh please uncle! Uncle! Unnnn-cllllllleeee!" Nathan said tugging on Professor Elm's lab coat.

"You were supposed to be here at noon Nathan. It is now four o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Uncle! It won't happen again I promise."

Phillip stood in shock watching the spectacle before him as he laughed to himself. Professor Elm finally gave in and began searching for the Pokeball he reserved for Nathan.

"Do you know where I put that Pokemon Phillip?" Professor Elm asked as he scoured everywhere.

Phillip dropped his head down and began rubbing it. He pointed out the last Pokemon and Professor Elm laughed at himself as he handed the Pokeball to Nathan.

"What is it!? What is it!? What is it!? Come ouuu-uuuut Pokemon!"

Phillip stood amazed at Nathan's ignorance. He walked over to Nathan. As he saw the Pokeball, he looked back at Professor Elm.

"Professor… I don't remember this Pokemon. I never caught it did I?"

"Oh no Phillip. I caught that this morning. I half expected Nathan to dawdle and be late." He said glaring at Nathan.

Phillip threw the Pokeball out and called the Pokemon. A Cyndaquil emerged. Phillip reeled in surprise then looked at Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm! Cyndaquils are-!"

"Cyndaquil!" Nathan exclaimed as he ran to Cyndaquil to give it a big hug. As he embraced it Cyndaquil blasted him with flames as he rolled on the ground in pain.

"-rancorous at first…" Phillip finished his statement a second too late.

"It takes them some time to get used to their trainer… it seems to not respect you Nathan…"

Nathan popped up.

"I'll make him respect me!"

Nathan picked him up. Cyndaquil burned him again. Nathan let out a scream of pain. The door flung open. A teenager about the same size as Phillip popped in wearing baggy black pants, black sneakers, and a loose fitting gray t-shirt.

Phillip dropped his head to the ground with a massive sigh.

"Not you…"

"Hey losers!" the teenager shouted.

"What do you want Griffin? Aren't you supposed to be out burning baby Pokemon or drowning little children?"

"Very funny Phillip." Griffin crossed his arms and looked away. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a weak baby Pokemon. I only gather strong ones!"

Phillip raised his voice.

"What do you want Griffin?"

"Don't be so touchy mama's boy. I just wanted to see if you and that pathetic Tyrogue of yours were still hanging around here or if you had grown up and decided to journey out like a real man."

Nathan tried to grab Cyndaquil once more only to be burned again.

"Hah! You're pathetic kid! Give up before you get started!" Griffin shouted at Nathan.

Nathan dropped his shoulders and looked at the ground as he walked to the back defeated. Phillip glared at Griffin.

"Are you done?"

"Hah, more than done. I'll see you later loser." Griffin yelled back and walked out the same door he came in tilting his head back with a smug look on his face.

Professor Elm stood between Phillip and Nathan bouncing his eyes between the two of them. His eyes light up with an idea as he approached Phillip.

"May I have a word with you Phillip?"

"Absolutely Professor, what's up?"

"I was just thinking… what if…" Professor Elm shrunk back in hesitation then shook it off. "…what if you accompanied Nathan on his journey?"

Phillip's eyes narrowed into a glare, "no Professor."

"But you are so good with all the Pokemon we've caught and trained in the last three years, and no one knows more about moves, strategy and technique than you. I think it would be very beneficial for both of you."

"No Professor." Phillip repeated sternly.

"I'm not saying you need to catch a bunch of Pokemon or compete in the tournament. I'm just asking you to accompany Nathan as a coach."

"Professor, you have been trying to get me leave for the last two years and follow in my father's footsteps. I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to abandon my family for the sake of some crazy dream to be a Pokemon master or something like that."

"But you love Pokemon, wouldn't it be the greatest feeling in the world to raise some of your favorite Pokemon from infants and watch them grow and develop? You love it more than anyone I know, and you have far exceeded anything I could ever teach you."

Phillip's eyes widened and his demeanor softened.

"Besides Phillip, Nathan looks up to and adores you. I think he will learn a lot from you."

"Fine Professor. For the Pokemon and for Nathan I'll do it, but just as a coach, nothing more."

"That's all I ask. Now let's go tell Nathan the good news."

The two approached Nathan as he sat with his face in his hands. Phillip approached him and lightly touched his shoulder. Nathan looked up.

"Hey man, it's gonna be okay. Cyndaquil will grow to love you. You are going to accomplish great things. And I am going to go with you to make sure that happens." Phillip said.

Nathan's face lit up.

"You are!?"

Both Professor Elm and Phillip nodded towards him. Within minutes the two had Pokedex's and we're ready to go. They split up to pack and met back at the entrance to the town. Many of the townspeople met them at the gate to send them off. Phillip and Nathan's moms were in tears as they waved farewell to them.

Nathan drug Cyndaquil down the road because he refused to go with him or get back in his ball. Phillip had never seen anything like it before. The crew continued on for a few miles when they were forced to take a break because Nathan was frustrated and tired. Phillip was at a loss. As he looked around he saw a wild Mareep off to the side of the road.

"Hey, do you know how to catch new Pokemon?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Phillip thought the extra Pokemon might help Cyndaquil adjust to no longer being a wild Pokemon if a newly caught one respected and followed its master, and he had always wanted a Mareep.

Phillip unleashed Tyrogue to engage Mareep. The two Pokemon stared each other down. Mareep knew it was being challenged and it had far too much courage and pride to be caught without a fight. Without warning the Mareep charged at Tyrogue. Tyrogue rolled out of the way. Mareep whipped around and Phillip knew it was about to perform a shock attack.

"Dodge that!"

With a back handspring followed by a cartwheel Tyrogue evaded the barrage of Thundershocks. Mareep charged again.

"Jump up Tyrogue!"

Tyrogue flipped over Mareep.

"Quick do a body slam!"

Tyrogue's body splashed onto Mareep then picked him up for a body slam. As Mareep was stunned Phillip threw a Pokeball. After several seconds had passed Mareep elected to stay in the ball. Phillip had caught Mareep.

Nathan was jumping up and down with excitement.

"That was so cool!"

Even Cyndaquil clapped for the show. Nathan went to give Cyndaquil a high five and as he touched him Cyndaquil burned him and laughed. Continuing to drag Cyndaquil the crew made it a few more miles before they encountered a bird Pokemon.

"What's that?" Nathan asked as he pointed the Pokedex towards it.

"_MURKROW, FEARED AND LOATHED BY MANY, IT IS BELIEVED TO BRING MISFORTUNE TO ALL THOSE WHO SEE IT AT NIGHT."_

"Not me. I'm gonna catch it and it will bring about good luck for me! Cyndaquil attack that Murkrow!"

Cyndaquil refused to attack it.

"What? You can't refuse!"

Once again Cyndaquil shook his head refusing to listen.

"Oh fine! I don't need you! I'll catch it myself and then you'll respect me!"

Nathan picked up a rock and chucked it at Murkrow. Phillip ran to stop him, but it was too late. Murkrow looked at Nathan and growled, followed by an even louder and shrill scream.

Seconds later several Murkrow popped out of the ground and the surrounding trees. The flock of Murkrow launched an attack at Cyndaquil as Phillip jumped back in surprise. Cyndaquil tried his best to defend himself but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Murkrow.

"Hey leave my Cyndaquil alone!" Nathan shouted as he leapt to cover Cyndaquil from the oncoming attacks. The night began to fall and the attacks quickened. Cyndaquil fired several fire blasts to no avail. The two of them continued getting pummeled. Phillip threw out Mareep's Pokeball ordering it to launch a Thundershock attack. The strike was powerful and several Murkrow fell. Mareep tried to continue attacking but had been severely weakened from its battle with Tyrogue. The group had a short respite until it began to pour rain. Nathan, Cyndaquil and Mareep too weak to continue on.

Phillip called Mareep back and picked up Nathan and Cyndaquil as he ran as fast as he could. As Cyndaquil was being held by Nathan his eyes began to grow wide as he could sense Nathan's love for him. The Murkrow volley continued as more swarmed to attack the party. Phillip began to stumble after going several yards. The weight was too much for him. He could feel his muscles giving out.

Phillip tripped as a girl was hiding under her umbrella with her bike next to her. Phillip loaded everyone onto the bike. Before the girl could say anything, Phillip blasted off on a tear down the path. It seemed as though every Murkrow in the region was after Nathan and Cyndaquil. The group sped through the city line as the bike crashed spilling everyone off of it.

Phillip flew several feet away from Nathan and Cyndaquil. All the Murkrow began to dive bomb Cyndaquil. Nathan leapt to protect Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil had felt a newfound love for Nathan and dug deep inside himself. Cyndaquil rolled over and jumped towards the Murkrow launching an extremely powerful fire blast that torched the majority of the Murkrow and vaporized the bike. The remaining Murkrow flew away in cowardice.

Cyndaquil lay next to Nathan as the both of them stared at each other with a smile on their face. In an instant the rain stopped and Phillip pointed them to a Pokemon Center that was within eyeshot.

**Chapter 2:**

**A Wooper of a Save**

With the limited strength they had left, Nathan and Phillip pushed themselves up off the ground. They wrapped their Pokemon in their arms and ran for the Pokemon Center. The fresh smell of water and fragrant flowers kissed the two trainers as they dashed across the Cherrygrove City line. A loud announcement echoed throughout the city.

"_BE WARY OF STRANGE TRAVELLERS. THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF POKEMON THIEVES AND CRIMINALS THAT WOULD DARE TO HARM OUR PRECIOUS QUAGSIRE."_

Phillip and Nathan dashed across the fields. They didn't care what obstacles were in their way, they were going to get their Pokemon healed. They barged into the Pokemon Center screaming for Nurse Joy. Nathan was the first to encounter her. Her arms crossed and she glared at Nathan as she scorned him for letting his Cyndaquil end up in such bad shape. Nathan dropped his head and clenched his right fist, he knew he was wrong in all of this.

"Please Nurse Joy, please just heal my Cyndaquil." He pleaded with her as tears began to shower down his face. Her demeanor softened and she felt compassion on him.

"I will do my best, but you have to be more careful. Pokemon are precious."

Phillip walked over to Nurse Joy and lightly touched her left arm and stared deep into her eyes. "Would you please heal my Tyrogue and Mareep as well. We suffered a terrible attack." She blushed and giggled.

"Absolutely! I'm on the case!" She shouted as she ran the three Pokemon to the back with Chansey by her side.

Phillip turned to Nathan and patted his back.

"Nathan… you should call your mom and let her know we've arrived in Cherrgrove City safely."

Nathan nodded in agreement. Moments later the phone rang and his mom was absolutely giddy at the fact that Nathan was calling her so soon.

"Oh my gosh Nathan! Your dad would be so proud! It took him twice as long to get to Cherrygrove!"

Nathan heard Professor Elm in the background.

"Is that you Nathan? Oh my! Phillip must be doing really great with you! Most trainers take much longer to get to Cherrygrove! You must have caught at least ten Pokemon by now! But how is that possible? I haven't received any Pokemon from you? Where are they? How many Pokemon have you caught already?"

Nathan laughed embarrassingly.

"None."

Phillip was standing in the background.

"Where is Phillip?" Professor Elm asked. "Is that you Phillip?"

"Yeah Professor, I'm here."

"What happened Phillip? Why hasn't Nathan caught any Pokemon?"

Phillip began to stutter.

"Well Professor… you see… what happened was…"

"What happened Phillip? Do I need to bring your mother over!?"

"That won't be necessary Professor. We ran into a situation, but we're fine, everybody is fine."

"How many Pokemon have you caught?" Professor Elm asked.

"Well I did catch a Mareep just outside town. It has a lot of spunk."

"Just like you. Good job. I know Mareep has always been one of your favorites."

"Anyway Professor, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go."

"You too Phillip. And take good care of Nathan."

"Pleeeee-aaaaaase!" Nathan's mom yelled in the background.

Nathan hung up the phone quickly. As he hung up the phone a teenage girl about Phillip's age with brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a purple and black hoody jumper and high-top sneakers kicked the door to the Pokemon Center open with a half-melted bike in hand.

"YOU TWERP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BIKE!"

"Well… ACTUALLY fire did it, we didn't do it." Nathan snapped at her.

Clenching her fists and leaning in, her eyes filled with rage she began chasing Nathan around the waiting room. He hid behind everything he could and she threw everything she could pick up at him until he hid behind Phillip. Phillip stood between the girl and Nathan. His eyes widened and his hands were out trying to keep the girl from getting to Nathan.

"I'm really sorry about your bike Ms. That was my fault. Our Pokemon were injured, we were being attacked and it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

The girl stared deep into Phillip's sapphire eyes. Her knees began to get weak as she blushed and giggled, stuttering over her words.

"It's… it's okay."

"Thank you, miss, I promise you, we will get you a new bike as soon as we can." Phillip said.

"We will!?" Nathan yelled reeling.

Phillip elbowed him in the side as the girl shot a death stare at Nathan, who leaned back in fear. The girl looked back at Phillip and took a step back sticking out her hand and with a really big smile she introduced herself.

"My name is Kathy!"

Phillip shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kathy. My name is Phillip."

"And this is your brother?" Kathy asked politely.

The two laughed but before they could correct her, she saw Mareep and Tyrogue emerge out of the medical room.

Kathy shrieked with gladness.

"Oh my gosh are those Pokemon!? Can I meet them!?"

Nurse Joy approached Phillip with a smile.

"Your Pokemon are ready!"

"Wow that was fast! Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"It was my pleasure. They are really great patients, and you did a great job knowing their limits and protecting them from over exertion! Unlike SOME people." She glared at Nathan, who dropped his head down in disgrace.

Phillip approached Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cyndaquil will be alright, he's tough. I'll stay and wait with you."

"Me too!" Kathy shouted.

Phillip and Nathan looked at her surprised and confused. She looked down and drew circles on the ground with her toe.

"What? I love Pokemon. I just want to make sure Cyndaquil pulls through."

The group slept in the waiting room as they awaited Cyndaquil's recovery. Nathan was up all-night staring in the emergency room.

"I'm sorry Cyndaquil. I'll do a better job protecting you. This is all my fault. Even Tyrogue and Mareep were injured because of my bad decision. I won't let it happen again."

A few hours later Tyrogue woke up Phillip. It was time for their morning workout, and Tyrogue had significantly more energy because of the treatment he received. Phillip rolled over as Tyrogue nuzzled Phillip awake. Phillip opened his eyes and laughed.

"Okay Tyrogue, let's run."

Tyrogue pointed to the Pokeball that Mareep was in. Phillip called Mareep out.

"Do you want to run with us Mareep?"

Mareep nodded in agreement. Phillip looked back to see Kathy sleeping on a bench and Nathan collapsed at the foot of Cyndaquil's bed.

"He really loves Pokemon." Phillip said to himself.

Almost an hour later as they were running another announcement echoed throughout the city.

"_ATTENTION THERE HAS BEEN ANOTHER QUAGSIRE KIDNAPPING. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION AT ALL PLEASE REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY._"

The three of them darted along an isolated valley near some woods overlooking a river. Mareep urged Tyrogue and Phillip to descend into the valley to drink some water. As the three of them sat down to drink Phillip spotted some odd tracks. They all followed the tracks into a well-hidden area. Mareep heard a Pokemon cry in the distance and ran towards it with Tyrogue with Phillip right behind them.

As they journeyed into the depths of the well-hidden area they encountered several Quagsire chained together carrying rocks. Phillip quietly called Mareep and Tyrogue into their Pokeballs while he snuck around deeper into the area. As he peered around a corner he saw two teenagers, a few years older than him with whips and bad attitudes. The guy had green hair down to his shoulders and a white jump suit with a red R on the chest of it, and the girl had long purple hair down to her waist with a white skirt and matching jacket with a red R on the chest.

Every time they cracked the whip they would yell at the Quagsire. The Quagsire seemed to not care and just followed the direction of the whip. Phillip burned with rage, he knew that Quagsire were historically naïve and simple and these two people were taking advantage of them. Phillip wanted to jump out and attack the people but knew that he was outmanned and that it would be a bad idea.

As Phillip tried to figure out a plan a couple of Wooper popped out of a crevice next to him catching him off guard. His cry drew the attention of the two people.

"Go check that out Brett!" the girl yelled as she pulled her whip back.

Phillip knew he was caught, and the eyes of the Quagsire said they were exhausted and he couldn't bear to leave them there. One of the Wooper tried to direct Phillip's attention to the neck of the Quagsire. Phillip was surprised, Wooper and Quagsire were known for being empty headed, but this one seemed to have a sharp mind. As Brett neared his hiding spot he ran out to unchain the alpha Quagsire's neck.

"Betty! We have an intruder!"

Phillip dived at the lead Quagsire's chain to unlock it.

"Zubat! Go!" Betty cried out.

A Zubat came flying at Phillip until the intelligent Wooper dove in front of it to take the brunt of the attack, and all the chains fell off the Quagsire. They all began to stampede towards the water, many of them just missing the Wooper that sacrificed itself for Phillip. Phillip ran in and out of the Quagsire stampede trying to make his way to the injured Wooper. As the last of the Quagsire was gone a Spinarak jumped in front of Phillip.

The Wooper rolled over and fired a Water Gun attack at the Spinarak. It bounced off of it, but the impact bought Phillip enough time to pick up Wooper and run after the Quagsire with him. Phillip ran in the middle of the stampede while they all made their way in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Brett and Betty were hot on the trail of the stampede knowing that they were about to be caught.

As Zubat and Spinarak did a duel attack Phillip called out Mareep and he leapt out of his Pokeball and fired a Thundershock that knocked them back. The race continued as Phillip, Mareep and the Wooper drew near to the Pokemon Center. Nathan dashed out of the Pokemon Center with his Cyndaquil ready to battle. Kathy stepped out next to Nathan and sent out an Abra. She tried to command it to attack, but it was confused and she had to call it back.

Nathan ordered Cyndaquil to do an ember attack and singed Zubat weakening it. Phillip handed Nurse Joy the Wooper before he ran back out to meet Brett and Betty. Zubat and Spinarak were double-teaming Cyndaquil overwhelming him. Phillip sent out Tyrogue.

Cyndaquil and Tyrogue attacked together knocking Zubat and Spinarak into Brett and Betty. As they were stunned Phillip ordered Tyrogue to Tackle them and follow it up with a Seismic Toss. He spun the four of them around in circles before launching them high in the air. Together Brett and Betty shouted as they were flying.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!"

They flew far away as Officer Jenny pulled up on her motorcycle. She introduced herself to Nathan, Kathy and Phillip, congratulating them and thanking them for finding all of the kidnapped Quagsire.

While Team Rocket was floating down the river they were talking to each other about their encounter.

"That Phillip is an exceptional trainer." Betty said.

"We should try to recruit him. He could take us far." Brett responded

"And the boss would love that Cyndaquil, it is quite strong." Betty said.

The sound of a waterfall was in the distance. The two Pokemon thieves tried to swim against the current unsuccessfully. They screamed as they tumbled down the waterfall.

The group stayed at the Pokemon Center until Wooper fully recovered. Officer Jenny took Wooper back to the wild while the group followed to say their farewells. Wooper refused to go into the wild. He wanted to stay with Phillip. Phillip knelt down next to him and asked him if he would be willing to battle so that he could catch him. Wooper nodded, excited that Phillip wanted to earn him.

Phillip sent out Mareep to battle Wooper.

**Chapter 3:**

**Nathan Catches His First Pokemon**

Wooper struck a ready position, while Mareep charged up. Phillip instructed Mareep to do a tackle attack. Wooper rolled out of the way. Mareep leapt to the other side of Wooper who responded with a Mud Shot. The mud blinded Mareep for a moment. He shocked the mud off. Phillip instructed Mareep to charge up. While his wool contained the electricity, he launched another tackle attack with electricity emanating off of him. Upon impact Wooper was stunned and Phillip threw the Pokeball. After a moment Wooper stayed in the ball and Phillip captured Wooper.

Phillip was excited to catch his second Pokemon in its infant stage. Nathan celebrated with Phillip, but soon whined.

"When am I gonna catch my first Pokemon?"

"We'll make sure you get one soon buddy."

Kathy watched in the distance. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn to Phillip and Nathan. They all stopped at the store in order to replenish their supplies. As they made their way down Route 30 Nathan turned around and yelled at Kathy.

"Why are you following us!? Go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you replace my bike!" she screamed back.

"I told you I would get you another bike! Leave us alone and we'll come find you!"

The two engaged in an angry stare down. Phillip stepped in between them. He first glared at Nathan.

"That is not how we treat people."

And then he looked at Kathy.

"You're welcome to come along, but we work as a team, we help each other out and we will be treating each other with respect." He said sternly with his eyes darting between the two of them.

The two of them reluctantly shook hands. They began again on Route 30. As they made their way a few miles down the road they encountered a Heracross. Full of glee Nathan shouted.

"I'm gonna catch it!"

Before Phillip could say anything, Nathan threw a Pokeball.

Heracross popped right out of the ball, looked towards Nathan and started brushing its feet across the ground as if it was getting ready to charge.

"You idiot!" Kathy shouted "You have to weaken a Pokemon before you catch it!"

"You have to battle the Pokemon in order to weaken it!" Phillip shouted after glaring at Kathy.

Nathan summoned Cyndaquil. As soon as Cyndaquil landed Heracross charged at him. Cyndaquil bounced out of the way. Nathan froze unsure of what to do.

"Do something!" Kathy urged him.

"Nathan you have a type advantage, use your fire attacks."

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil dodged and did a tackle attack knocking Heracross into a tree. Nathan threw another Pokeball. After the ball shook a little bit Heracross popped out of the Pokeball again.

"This one's got heart!" Phillip said to Kathy as she nodded in agreement.

"Remember! You have a type advantage Nathan!" Phillip shouted again.

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil rolled out of the way and fired an ember attack. Heracross fainted. Nathan threw the Pokeball again. This time Heracross submitted. Nathan captured his first Pokemon. Nathan and Cyndaquil danced with each other out of their excitement. Moments later Nathan summoned Heracross so that he could hang out with Cyndaquil. Heracross seemed happy to see Cyndaquil. Nathan introduced them to each other.

Kathy hid behind Phillip shaking. Phillip squatted down and introduced himself to Heracross, who seemed happy to meet him. Heracross looked over Phillip's shoulder to see Kathy. She squeeled and hid behind a tree. Heracross followed her around. Nathan cut her off to make her introduce herself to Heracross. She yelled at him and smacked him as hard as she could. Heracross walked away with his head drooped down and his forelegs hanging low. Nathan yelled back at her after recovering.

"Hey! Be nice to my Heracross!"

"Gross! That thing is slimy and yucky! Get it away from me!"

The rest of the team felt bad for Heracross. Cyndaquil and Tyrogue walked over to him to encourage him. Phillip tried to reason with Kathy.

"Come on Kathy. It's Nathan's Pokemon, not yours. You can at least say hello."

Kathy clenched her fists and closed her eyes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't want anything to do with that nasty bug!"

As Tyrogue and Cyndaquil walked further away from Kathy and the team, Phillip noticed that Heracross was still limping a little bit.

"Hey Nathan. Do you know how to give your Pokemon a potion?"

"I've never done it before."

"Come with me, I'll show you. We'll leave Kathy alone for a while."

As they got further away from Kathy she started feeling cold and alone. Then she thought she heard another bug and ran to them screaming. Phillip and Nathan were squatting near Heracross when Kathy ran so hard she ran into them. As they were recovering Brett and Betty leapt out of some shady bushes and captured Cyndaquil with a bag.

They laughed as they began talking in rhymes about taking flight to the highest height. Before they could finish Tyrogue chopped them at Phillip's command. Before they could summon their Pokemon Tyrogue seismic tossed them away. Shocked at how quickly Tyrogue was able to dispatch of Team Rocket. Phillip shrugged and addressed the rest of the team.

"Let's make camp here and rest up for the night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone ate Phillip departed to go workout with Tyrogue and Mareep. Kathy was amazed at Phillip's dedication to train his Pokemon and work with them instead of having them do it alone like so many other trainers. The workout was complete. They had run for a while Phillip urged Tyrogue and Mareep to sit down with him as they relaxed together and he fished.

The line began to pull at him. He tried to reel it in. After a bit of a tug of war a Magikarp leapt out of the water spraying all three of them. The Magikarp got ready to attack them all again. As Magikarp jumped out of the water Phillip ordered Mareep to fire a thundershock attack. Before Magikarp fell back into the water Phillip threw a Pokeball. Several seconds later Magikarp was caught. Before Phillip could enjoy his Pokemon and introduce him to the rest of his Pokemon he heard a distant scream coming from Kathy. They all ran as fast as they could to get to the scream.

As they arrived, they saw Heracross trying to snuggle up to Kathy. She was screaming at Heracross while Phillip and Tyrogue were laughing. Heracross tramped off sad and disheartened again. Tyrogue followed him to encourage him. After a few moments of Tyrogue and Heracross talking about growing stronger the group decided to call it a night.

All of them lay on one side of a rock as Heracross sat away from the group staring at the moon. Brett and Betty dove out of a tree with a net catching everyone except Heracross in it.

They laughed again doing their peculiar rhyme about flying to the highest height. In a moment's time Heracross leapt over the rock and began rubbing its feet on the ground ready to charge. In an instant Heracross charged at Team Rocket performing a horn attack. The horn cut the net open and sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The team all gathered around Heracross and hugged him for rescuing them. They opened a hole from Kathy directly to Heracross. He dropped his head down and was about to walk away when Kathy ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Heracross. I'm sorry about what I said."

Heracross fervently smiled returning the hug.

To be continued…


	4. The Toto-Quil Napping

**Chapter 3:**

**Nathan Catches His First Pokemon**

Wooper struck a ready position, while Mareep charged up. Phillip instructed Mareep to do a tackle attack. Wooper rolled out of the way. Mareep leapt to the other side of Wooper who responded with a Mud Shot. The mud blinded Mareep for a moment. He shocked the mud off. Phillip instructed Mareep to charge up. While his wool contained the electricity, he launched another tackle attack with electricity emanating off of him. Upon impact Wooper was stunned and Phillip threw the Pokeball. After a moment Wooper stayed in the ball and Phillip captured Wooper.

Phillip was excited to catch his second Pokemon in its infant stage. Nathan celebrated with Phillip, but soon whined.

"When am I gonna catch my first Pokemon?"

"We'll make sure you get one soon buddy."

Kathy watched in the distance. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn to Phillip and Nathan. They all stopped at the store in order to replenish their supplies. As they made their way down Route 30 Nathan turned around and yelled at Kathy.

"Why are you following us!? Go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you replace my bike!" she screamed back.

"I told you I would get you another bike! Leave us alone and we'll come find you!"

The two engaged in an angry stare down. Phillip stepped in between them. He first glared at Nathan.

"That is not how we treat people."

And then he looked at Kathy.

"You're welcome to come along, but we work as a team, we help each other out and we will be treating each other with respect." He said sternly with his eyes darting between the two of them.

The two of them reluctantly shook hands. They began again on Route 30. As they made their way a few miles down the road they encountered a Heracross. Full of glee Nathan shouted.

"I'm gonna catch it!"

Before Phillip could say anything, Nathan threw a Pokeball.

Heracross popped right out of the ball, looked towards Nathan and started brushing its feet across the ground as if it was getting ready to charge.

"You idiot!" Kathy shouted "You have to weaken a Pokemon before you catch it!"

"You have to battle the Pokemon in order to weaken it!" Phillip shouted after glaring at Kathy.

Nathan summoned Cyndaquil. As soon as Cyndaquil landed Heracross charged at him. Cyndaquil bounced out of the way. Nathan froze unsure of what to do.

"Do something!" Kathy urged him.

"Nathan you have a type advantage, use your fire attacks."

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil dodged and did a tackle attack knocking Heracross into a tree. Nathan threw another Pokeball. After the ball shook a little bit Heracross popped out of the Pokeball again.

"This one's got heart!" Phillip said to Kathy as she nodded in agreement.

"Remember! You have a type advantage Nathan!" Phillip shouted again.

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil rolled out of the way and fired an ember attack. Heracross fainted. Nathan threw the Pokeball again. This time Heracross submitted. Nathan captured his first Pokemon. Nathan and Cyndaquil danced with each other out of their excitement. Moments later Nathan summoned Heracross so that he could hang out with Cyndaquil. Heracross seemed happy to see Cyndaquil. Nathan introduced them to each other.

Kathy hid behind Phillip shaking. Phillip squatted down and introduced himself to Heracross, who seemed happy to meet him. Heracross looked over Phillip's shoulder to see Kathy. She squeeled and hid behind a tree. Heracross followed her around. Nathan cut her off to make her introduce herself to Heracross. She yelled at him and smacked him as hard as she could. Heracross walked away with his head drooped down and his forelegs hanging low. Nathan yelled back at her after recovering.

"Hey! Be nice to my Heracross!"

"Gross! That thing is slimy and yucky! Get it away from me!"

The rest of the team felt bad for Heracross. Cyndaquil and Tyrogue walked over to him to encourage him. Phillip tried to reason with Kathy.

"Come on Kathy. It's Nathan's Pokemon, not yours. You can at least say hello."

Kathy clenched her fists and closed her eyes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't want anything to do with that nasty bug!"

As Tyrogue and Cyndaquil walked further away from Kathy and the team, Phillip noticed that Heracross was still limping a little bit.

"Hey Nathan. Do you know how to give your Pokemon a potion?"

"I've never done it before."

"Come with me, I'll show you. We'll leave Kathy alone for a while."

As they got further away from Kathy she started feeling cold and alone. Then she thought she heard another bug and ran to them screaming. Phillip and Nathan were squatting near Heracross when Kathy ran so hard she ran into them. As they were recovering Brett and Betty leapt out of some shady bushes and captured Cyndaquil with a bag.

They laughed as they began talking in rhymes about taking flight to the highest height. Before they could finish Tyrogue chopped them at Phillip's command. Before they could summon their Pokemon Tyrogue seismic tossed them away. Shocked at how quickly Tyrogue was able to dispatch of Team Rocket. Phillip shrugged and addressed the rest of the team.

"Let's make camp here and rest up for the night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone ate Phillip departed to go workout with Tyrogue and Mareep. Kathy was amazed at Phillip's dedication to train his Pokemon and work with them instead of having them do it alone like so many other trainers. The workout was complete. They had run for a while Phillip urged Tyrogue and Mareep to sit down with him as they relaxed together and he fished.

The line began to pull at him. He tried to reel it in. After a bit of a tug of war a Magikarp leapt out of the water spraying all three of them. The Magikarp got ready to attack them all again. As Magikarp jumped out of the water Phillip ordered Mareep to fire a thundershock attack. Before Magikarp fell back into the water Phillip threw a Pokeball. Several seconds later Magikarp was caught. Before Phillip could enjoy his Pokemon and introduce him to the rest of his Pokemon he heard a distant scream coming from Kathy. They all ran as fast as they could to get to the scream.

As they arrived, they saw Heracross trying to snuggle up to Kathy. She was screaming at Heracross while Phillip and Tyrogue were laughing. Heracross tramped off sad and disheartened again. Tyrogue followed him to encourage him. After a few moments of Tyrogue and Heracross talking about growing stronger the group decided to call it a night.

All of them lay on one side of a rock as Heracross sat away from the group staring at the moon. Brett and Betty dove out of a tree with a net catching everyone except Heracross in it.

They laughed again doing their peculiar rhyme about flying to the highest height. In a moment's time Heracross leapt over the rock and began rubbing its feet on the ground ready to charge. In an instant Heracross charged at Team Rocket performing a horn attack. The horn cut the net open and sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The team all gathered around Heracross and hugged him for rescuing them. They opened a hole from Kathy directly to Heracross. He dropped his head down and was about to walk away when Kathy ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Heracross. I'm sorry about what I said."

Heracross fervently smiled returning the hug.

To be continued…


	5. A Battle in the Sky at Violet Gym

**Chapter 3:**

**Nathan Catches His First Pokemon**

Wooper struck a ready position, while Mareep charged up. Phillip instructed Mareep to do a tackle attack. Wooper rolled out of the way. Mareep leapt to the other side of Wooper who responded with a Mud Shot. The mud blinded Mareep for a moment. He shocked the mud off. Phillip instructed Mareep to charge up. While his wool contained the electricity, he launched another tackle attack with electricity emanating off of him. Upon impact Wooper was stunned and Phillip threw the Pokeball. After a moment Wooper stayed in the ball and Phillip captured Wooper.

Phillip was excited to catch his second Pokemon in its infant stage. Nathan celebrated with Phillip, but soon whined.

"When am I gonna catch my first Pokemon?"

"We'll make sure you get one soon buddy."

Kathy watched in the distance. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn to Phillip and Nathan. They all stopped at the store in order to replenish their supplies. As they made their way down Route 30 Nathan turned around and yelled at Kathy.

"Why are you following us!? Go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you replace my bike!" she screamed back.

"I told you I would get you another bike! Leave us alone and we'll come find you!"

The two engaged in an angry stare down. Phillip stepped in between them. He first glared at Nathan.

"That is not how we treat people."

And then he looked at Kathy.

"You're welcome to come along, but we work as a team, we help each other out and we will be treating each other with respect." He said sternly with his eyes darting between the two of them.

The two of them reluctantly shook hands. They began again on Route 30. As they made their way a few miles down the road they encountered a Heracross. Full of glee Nathan shouted.

"I'm gonna catch it!"

Before Phillip could say anything, Nathan threw a Pokeball.

Heracross popped right out of the ball, looked towards Nathan and started brushing its feet across the ground as if it was getting ready to charge.

"You idiot!" Kathy shouted "You have to weaken a Pokemon before you catch it!"

"You have to battle the Pokemon in order to weaken it!" Phillip shouted after glaring at Kathy.

Nathan summoned Cyndaquil. As soon as Cyndaquil landed Heracross charged at him. Cyndaquil bounced out of the way. Nathan froze unsure of what to do.

"Do something!" Kathy urged him.

"Nathan you have a type advantage, use your fire attacks."

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil dodged and did a tackle attack knocking Heracross into a tree. Nathan threw another Pokeball. After the ball shook a little bit Heracross popped out of the Pokeball again.

"This one's got heart!" Phillip said to Kathy as she nodded in agreement.

"Remember! You have a type advantage Nathan!" Phillip shouted again.

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil rolled out of the way and fired an ember attack. Heracross fainted. Nathan threw the Pokeball again. This time Heracross submitted. Nathan captured his first Pokemon. Nathan and Cyndaquil danced with each other out of their excitement. Moments later Nathan summoned Heracross so that he could hang out with Cyndaquil. Heracross seemed happy to see Cyndaquil. Nathan introduced them to each other.

Kathy hid behind Phillip shaking. Phillip squatted down and introduced himself to Heracross, who seemed happy to meet him. Heracross looked over Phillip's shoulder to see Kathy. She squeeled and hid behind a tree. Heracross followed her around. Nathan cut her off to make her introduce herself to Heracross. She yelled at him and smacked him as hard as she could. Heracross walked away with his head drooped down and his forelegs hanging low. Nathan yelled back at her after recovering.

"Hey! Be nice to my Heracross!"

"Gross! That thing is slimy and yucky! Get it away from me!"

The rest of the team felt bad for Heracross. Cyndaquil and Tyrogue walked over to him to encourage him. Phillip tried to reason with Kathy.

"Come on Kathy. It's Nathan's Pokemon, not yours. You can at least say hello."

Kathy clenched her fists and closed her eyes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't want anything to do with that nasty bug!"

As Tyrogue and Cyndaquil walked further away from Kathy and the team, Phillip noticed that Heracross was still limping a little bit.

"Hey Nathan. Do you know how to give your Pokemon a potion?"

"I've never done it before."

"Come with me, I'll show you. We'll leave Kathy alone for a while."

As they got further away from Kathy she started feeling cold and alone. Then she thought she heard another bug and ran to them screaming. Phillip and Nathan were squatting near Heracross when Kathy ran so hard she ran into them. As they were recovering Brett and Betty leapt out of some shady bushes and captured Cyndaquil with a bag.

They laughed as they began talking in rhymes about taking flight to the highest height. Before they could finish Tyrogue chopped them at Phillip's command. Before they could summon their Pokemon Tyrogue seismic tossed them away. Shocked at how quickly Tyrogue was able to dispatch of Team Rocket. Phillip shrugged and addressed the rest of the team.

"Let's make camp here and rest up for the night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone ate Phillip departed to go workout with Tyrogue and Mareep. Kathy was amazed at Phillip's dedication to train his Pokemon and work with them instead of having them do it alone like so many other trainers. The workout was complete. They had run for a while Phillip urged Tyrogue and Mareep to sit down with him as they relaxed together and he fished.

The line began to pull at him. He tried to reel it in. After a bit of a tug of war a Magikarp leapt out of the water spraying all three of them. The Magikarp got ready to attack them all again. As Magikarp jumped out of the water Phillip ordered Mareep to fire a thundershock attack. Before Magikarp fell back into the water Phillip threw a Pokeball. Several seconds later Magikarp was caught. Before Phillip could enjoy his Pokemon and introduce him to the rest of his Pokemon he heard a distant scream coming from Kathy. They all ran as fast as they could to get to the scream.

As they arrived, they saw Heracross trying to snuggle up to Kathy. She was screaming at Heracross while Phillip and Tyrogue were laughing. Heracross tramped off sad and disheartened again. Tyrogue followed him to encourage him. After a few moments of Tyrogue and Heracross talking about growing stronger the group decided to call it a night.

All of them lay on one side of a rock as Heracross sat away from the group staring at the moon. Brett and Betty dove out of a tree with a net catching everyone except Heracross in it.

They laughed again doing their peculiar rhyme about flying to the highest height. In a moment's time Heracross leapt over the rock and began rubbing its feet on the ground ready to charge. In an instant Heracross charged at Team Rocket performing a horn attack. The horn cut the net open and sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The team all gathered around Heracross and hugged him for rescuing them. They opened a hole from Kathy directly to Heracross. He dropped his head down and was about to walk away when Kathy ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Heracross. I'm sorry about what I said."

Heracross fervently smiled returning the hug.

To be continued…


	6. The Birthplace of Legends

**Chapter 5: **

**The Battle in the Sky at Violet Gym**

Nathan and Kathy charged forward towards the Violet City gym. Phillip was moving very slowly as he stopped often and looked all around him. Kathy looked back to see Phillip not acting like himself.

"Hey Nathan. What's going on with Phillip?"

Nathan looked back just as confused as Kathy.

"Hey Phillip! You coming? I need my coach!"

Phillip did a fake laugh.

"Yeah… um… I don't know…"

"What's wrong with you?" Kathy asked.

"I just… I just have something I gotta take care of."

"But my battle… don't you want to challenge for the badge too?"

"I don't think so Nathan. Gym battling… that's not the reason I'm here. You definitely should though. I know you'll do great. You've grown a lot since we left New Bark Town."

"But you've been helping me since we started."

"And I will continue to help you… but this… this you're going to have to do on your own."

"But Phillip…"

"…It's okay. I'll meet you at the Pokemon center in a couple of days. I just… there's something I need to do."

"Well let me come with you. I can help."

"Thanks Nathan. This is something I gotta do on my own too. I'll see you soon.

Nathan waved Kathy over as Nathan sulked and kicked the grass around him.

"Hey Kathy…do you think you can do a favor for me?"

Kathy clamped her hands together, holding her arms straight and leaned into his face.

"Absolutely Phillip! Whatever you want. What can I do?"

Phillip began to blush and giggle. He ran his hand through his hair while he leaned back.

"Do you think you can guide and help Nathan along? He's gotten a lot better, but he's going to be in for a challenge to beat Falkner at the Violet City gym."

Kathy leaned back and unclamped her hands. Her demeanor changed. She looked away for a minute as her face turned red. With a broken voice she looked at the ground.

"Sure thing Phillip. Where are you going to be?"

"I have to take care of something. I'll be back in a couple days. I'll meet you in the Pokemon center… didn't I just say this?"

Her shoulders fell down and she looked up with a frown.

"Yes you did… I'll do what I can to help Nathan."

"Thanks. You're the best!" he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Running off in the opposite direction he yelled back at Nathan and Kathy.

"I look forward to seeing your badge and hearing all about the battle Nathan!"

Nathan looked at Kathy.

"Wow, he was serious. I thought he was joking. Where is he going?"

"He didn't say. He'll meet us in a couple of days… maybe he'll tell us then?"

"That was weird." Nathan said.

He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up.

"Fine! I don't need his help anyway! I'll win this badge on my own."

"I'll help you." Kathy said.

"Sure. Okay." Nathan said looking away.

The two trainers made their way to the gym. They stepped inside. They were awestruck in the massive space all around them. The ceiling was vaulted and all around them were various obstacles and targets. There were several trainers around that were trying to develop their flying Pokemon. The gym was intricately designed and everything was developed for the various birds and flyers.

On his right side he saw a Pidgey flying in and out through hoops. On his left he saw a Fearow trying to drill peck the center of a target. Nathan was so excited he ran off to look for the trainer. Kathy tried to call him back so she could keep up, but his enthusiasm was uncontainable. As Nathan and Kathy made their way through the gauntlet of ramps they made their way to gym master that was running the show.

"A man with a purple braid and a yellow kimono was advising a couple of trainers on some of their maneuvers as Nathan approached him. Seeing him approach he looked up with his brown eyes and looked right at Nathan.

"How can I help you?"

"My name is Nathan Elm and I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a Zephyr Badge."

"The man stood up straight. The gym leader, Falkner is out on a personal quest as he always does this time of year. He is unable to accept your challenge for a Zephyr badge…"

"…Oh man! C'mon! What am I supposed to do now!?" Nathan whined.

"If you would have let me finish pip-squeak, I would have said that my name is Kato, I am Falkner's second in command and just as capable a trainer as Falkner, and he has empowered me to accept all challenges on his behalf and bestow badges upon those who have proven themselves worthy of the honor."

"Hey! I'm no pip-squeak!" he clenched his fists and glared at Kato.

"and I challenge you for a Zephyr badge!" Nathan shouted.

Kathy drug her hand down her face in frustration.

"Oh brother… why would you task me with this Phillip…" she said to herself.

"Challenge accepted. Follow me."

Kato led Nathan and Kathy up a set of stairs that went up to the roof of the gym where a battlefield was set up. Kato instructed one of the trainers to be the referee. He swung a few flags around and announced the battle.

"Nathan Elm from New Bark Town has challenged the gym manager, Kato to a gym battle for a Zephyr badge. The battle shall take place between one Pokemon for both trainers. Let the battle commence."

"I choose you Cyndaquil!"

"And I choose Delibird!"

"Be aware Nathan! You have a disadvantage!" Kathy yelled.

Nathan didn't even flinch. He completely blocked her out.

"Cyndaquil! Quick! Tackle attack!"

Delibird easily dodged the attack.

"Fly Delibird."

Delibird took off and Nathan and Cyndaquil had a hard time tracking the Delibird in the sky. Delibird seemed to be lowering for an attack.

"Ember attack!"

Cyndaquil sent a rapid-fire ember attack trying to ground Delibird. He was unable to connect. Delibird lowered again and squared up with Cyndaquil.

"Ice beam!" Kato called out.

"Fire spin!" Nathan shouted.

The two attacks collided in the air, the fire spin melting the ice beam and singeing Delibird. In a quick response Delibird flew low around Cyndaquil dropping spikes everywhere. Cyndaquil was unable to move without touching the spikes.

"Another ice beam!"

Delibird's attack sent Cyndaquil flying onto the spikes. Cyndaquil was severely weakened and the poison starting seeping into him. His breathing began to strain him. Both Cyndaquil and Nathan refused to give up. The poison continued to eat at Cyndaquil until the trainer that was refereeing called the match.

"Cyndaquil is unable to continue. The victory goes to Kato."

Kato scolded Nathan.

"A true trainer would know his Pokemon's limits, and would never let them get so close to passing out. You should be ashamed of yourself. Take Cyndaquil to the Pokemon center and get out of my gym until you mature."

"Return Cyndaquil." Nathan said begrudgingly, bowing his head towards the ground closing his eyes.

"I warned you Nathan. You have to listen. I'm here to help you." Kathy said.

When they arrived at the Pokemon center Nathan waited with Cyndaquil.

"I'm sorry Cyndaquil. I thought for sure we could power through that attack."

Cyndaquil nuzzled him encouraging him.

"We'll do better next time. I wish Phillip was here to help me develop a strategy." He looked up and glared. "Why doesn't he want to battle? Why is he even on this trip if he's not going to battle?"

"Stop right there Nathan! Phillip is here to help you. He has already taught you so much. He didn't even want to leave New Bark Town, but he did for you! If he doesn't want to battle then that is up to him, and you as his friend should support that! Just like he's supporting your dream! Johto is all about using the surroundings. You have to pay attention to the gym. You have to know what's around, and you have to know where Pokemon are going to be their strongest!"

Nurse Joy popped her head in.

"It looks like Cyndaquil will be better in no time. You know, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You know, in the labs where medications are made, fire is often used to destroy poison and all kinds of things. Maybe that is something worth trying?"

The team stayed the night in the Pokemon center. As soon as the sun was in the sky Cyndaquil was waking everyone up. He was ready to fight again. He wanted to beat Delibird and get that badge for his master and friend.

With a new fervor and passion Nathan marched right up to Kato and challenged him again. Kato hung his head slightly to the right and sighed.

"Fine, but it's just going to end up going the same way."

"Not this time Kato!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan chose Cyndaquil and Kato chose Delibird again. The battle went the exact same way as before. When Delibird dropped the spikes around Cyndaquil Nathan had a different plan in place.

"Surround yourself with fire Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil blew a powerful fire attack that disintegrated all the spikes around him catching Delibird off guard.

"Quick drill peck Delibird!"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the way blasting Delibird with a powerful ember attack. Delibird was unable to fly any more. It was too weak. The two Pokemon were locked in a standoff as they were both trying to catch their breath and gritting their teeth. When an explosion pulled their attention away from each other.

In a blimp floating higher and higher Brett and Betty showed up. They jumped out of the blimp stating their motto about reaching to the highest heights. While the trainers were distracted and Delibird and Cyndaquil were weakened. They threw smoke bombs at Kato, Kathy and the referee disabling them. They tackled Cyndaquil and Delibird, trapping them in a fireproof bag. They ran towards their blimp while laughing. Nathan threw a Pokeball out.

"Go Totodile!"

Totodile emerged from the Pokeball.

"Quick! Scratch attack!"

Totodile jumped at Brett and Betty ferociously scratching at them.

"Bite that bag Totodile!"

Totodile bit into the bag ripping it open. While Cyndaquil fell out.

"Now! Rage attack!"

Totodile's anger built up as it let out a blast that sent Brett and Betty flying into their blimp. Then the blimp popped and flew far away along with Brett and Betty.

The smoke cleared and Kato embraced Delibird.

"Thank you for saving my Delibird Nathan. I don't know what I would have done without her. I was completely wrong about you. Would you accept this as an apology?"

Kato stuck out the Zephyr badge to Nathan.

"Are you sure? We didn't get to finish our battle."

"You more than earned it Nathan."

"Thank you, Kato."

Kato nodded to him. Nathan and Cyndaquil jumped up and down and danced around together with excitement. Nathan and Kathy exited the gym.

"Where is Phillip? What should we do now?"

"He said to meet him at the Pokemon center tomorrow."

Nathan stretched his hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah, so I guess were hanging out here for another night. I hope Phillip is alright. I can't wait to show him my Zephyr badge. And tell him how I won it all by myself."

To be continued…


	7. The Striped Thief

**Chapter 6:**

**The Birthplace of Legends**

Phillip looked up an ominous mountain ridge east of Violet City. He looked over to Tyrogue.

"I know you like to work out Tyrogue… you ready for this?"

With his shoulders hunched he looked over to Phillip slowly rocking side to side. Phillip smiled at him.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'll be right here with you, and we will go slowly. Besides… there are few better workouts than climbing."

Inspired by Phillip's confidence and courage Tyrogue jumped on the mountain. Phillip followed after him, making sure he was safe the entire way up. As promised, they moved up the mountain ridge carefully and slowly. Phillip took extra care of Tyrogue and protected him throughout the strenuous trip up the ridge, taking breaks often.

Hours later they pulled themselves to the top of the mountain with a large wood in front of them.

"They call this the Flying Woods. It is said that the Pokemon that grow up here, no matter how common or weak they may appear to be, their strength is exponentially greater than the average Pokemon of the same breed."

Tyrogue smiled. He could sense his master's excitement and couldn't help but share in it.

"There are few who make the trek up here. I bet there are endless mysteries up here. Let's do some air training!"

Phillip called out Mareep and Wooper, and then looked at the Pokeballs containing Magikarp and Horsea.

"Sorry guys. As soon as we find some water up here, I'll focus on you."

Phillip had the three Pokemon take turns battling each other, pushing them to their limits. The thin air up on the mountain caused them to fatigue more quickly than usual, but through Phillip's passion and enthusiasm they pushed through. Once Phillip felt they had trained enough he began to teach each of them some new moves. The sun began to set and the stomachs of Phillip and his Pokemon roared uncontrollably. They scoured the area and found some extremely rare berries.

"These berries are full of protein and all the vitamins you need. They are extremely rare. Make sure we get a lot."

The Pokemon nodded in agreement and ran back out to get more. When they all had more than they could carry Phillip made a great fire. As he cooked up the berries Pokemon from all over the area began to crowd around. While Phillip sat with his Pokemon, a Caterpie, a Spearow, a Rattata, a Sentret, a Hoothoot, a Ledyba, a Sunkern and a Yanma joined them. Phillip shared his berry meal with all of them.

He heard some rustling in the trees above. In a flash a mysterious man with blue eyes, blue hair and blue clothes jumped out of the tree. All the wild Pokemon scattered, but Phillip didn't flinch.

"I was wondering when you would come down from up there. Would you like some?"

The mysterious man gasped with eyes wide open. He regained his composure and then spoke.

"Why is it that you didn't attempt to catch these Pokemon? There were several great Pokemon crowded around here. You… seem tricky."

"None of them were the Pokemon I was looking for."

"And what Pokemon are you looking for?"

"That's my business. I only train my favorites."

"This seems like a trap, berry man."

Phillip laughed. The two stared into each other's eyes. The blue man crossed his arms.

"You have your father's passion, I can see it in your eyes."

Phillip put his hands in his pockets and glared at him.

"I wouldn't know. Why are you out here anyway Falkner? My friend was hoping to challenge you for a Zephyr badge."

Falkner jumped back with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Well, if he can beat Kato, my second who is running the gym while I am away, he will earn himself a Zephyr badge."

"That's good to know…" Phillip crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "…You still never answered my question. Why are you here?"

Falkner crossed his arms as well and gave Phillip the same look.

"I could ask you that as well."

Phillip uncrossed his arms and tilted his head a little in frustration.

"Fine. I'll start. I heard that there are extremely rare and extraordinarily powerful Pokemon bred up here. I'm hoping to catch a Pidgey from up here."

"A Pidgey?" he said raising an eyebrow. "I love birds, you know this, but why not try to catch a Pidgeotto? They are just as common up here as Pidgey."

"Because I find joy in raising Pokemon up from their infant stages and making them as strong as they can be. Pidgeot is one of my favorites and I intend to raise a Pidgey into a Pidgeot."

"You are a powerful trainer, you should have powerful Pokemon."

"How can you say I'm a powerful trainer? You've never seen me train, and you've never seen me battle."

"I just…"

"…you just assumed because of who my father is. I'm not my father. I'm nothing like my father."

"You should honor your father Phillip."

"Don't analyze me Falkner. Now, why are you here?"

"How much do you know about the legendary birds of Johto?"

"Lugia is said to be the Lord of the Seas, it can supposedly control the weather in the waters. When the Brass Tower burned it is said that it was Lugia who put out the fires to help Entei, Suicune and Raikou be born. Ho-Oh, the rainbow bird who supposedly resurrected the beasts when the Brass Tower burned down. Their combined powers helped create Entei, Suicune and Raikou. All in Johto know these legends, but what does that have to do with you and being here?"

"Well Phillip, these legends are the reason I chose to become a flying Pokemon trainer. It is said that Ho-Oh will reveal himself to a trainer that is pure in heart. Every year, for the last three years, I take time away from the gym to research the legendary birds, that I may one day behold one of them. I believe there is a place of significance on this mountain forest and that is why the Pokemon grow as strong as they do."

"That's exciting! May I tag along?"

"I suppose. I may need the extra hands for something. I have an idea of the area we need to be in, but I have no idea what we may encounter when we get there."

The two trainers set off deep into the woods, in the direction Falkner had thought they should go. A few hours had passed and the sun was long set. The moon and stars reached their brightest shine, and the night had reached it's coldest point. The two were about to call it a night, when in the distance Phillip saw an eerie blue light.

As they approached it they saw that it was a blue flame, an odd sight that neither of them had ever seen before. They neared it. The light burned inside a cave. They descended into the cave. After making their way through the gauntlet of a cave they reached a fire wall made of blue flames preventing them from going any further.

They looked around the cave hoping for some sort of handle or switch or something. The blue flames were a spectacle, this cave had to be special, neither one of them were willing to turn back. As they looked around, they saw some faded hieroglyphs. It told a story of the ancient people worshipping the elements. As they made their way around the hieroglyphs, they met in the middle with three pedestals that created a sort of clay chalk board.

One pedestal displayed a bird with flames all around it, another a bird with snow and ice all around it, and the final a bird with lightning bolts coming from all around it. The writing above the pedestals was a foreign tongue that Phillip had never heard nor seen before.

"It's a riddle. It's asking what the names of the three birds are, one of fire, one of ice and water, and the final one of electricity. I believe it wants their names in their original tongue." Falkner said.

"I know fire is Moltres, electricity is Zapdos and ice is Articuno, but as for the original tongue… I have no clue. This is the first I'm finding out about this."

Falkner looked up through his blue bangs with a smirk on his face.

"I know it."

Phillip nodded his head with a smile. He was impressed. He motioned to Falkner inviting him to go on. Within a couple of minutes Falkner finished the writing on the clay chalk board. In an instant the burning sound emanating from the blue flames had subsided, they could move forward into the depths of the cave.

After several more minutes there was another blue fire wall blocking their progress. This time the same three pictures were pictured nine times with the same clay chalk board under each image. The three legendary birds were all shown doing various actions. Falkner analyzed the pictures and the writing a bit closer.

"It appears we cannot go any further…"

"Why is that?" Phillip asked.

"…I believe it's asking for the moves on display here, but the three moves are exclusive to only the legendary birds. I have no idea what those are."

Phillip lifted his head up and smiled at Falkner.

"I know them."

Falkner looked at Phillip puzzled. Phillip went to work writing the moves quickly. He couldn't wait to see what was in the depths of the cave. A sound rang through the entire cave. The two trainers dashed as fast as they could into the deepest part of the cave. They came to a large empty room. In it were more hieroglyphs. After looking at the story the images told, Phillip struggled to catch his breath and Falkner's knees buckled as he collapsed to the floor. They were in the nest of the three legendary birds, the very place they were born.

The two of them walked around the open space for some time. Attempting to take it all in. They couldn't believe it. They stood in the center of the birthplace of legends. After a while the two of them slowly made their way out of the cave. With a deep breath of the thin air, Falkner turned around to look at Phillip.

"Phillip, I would like to offer you a Zephyr badge as a thank you for your help back there. I never would have been able to get into the mouth of that cave without you, and my entire break would have been in vain. I also feel as though I need to offer you an apology of some sort since I prevented you from catching the Pidgey you wanted."

Phillip took a step back and crossed his arms.

"I appreciate the gesture Falkner, but I have no desire to compete in the Johto tournament."

"I believe that would be a mistake Phillip."

"Why do you say that?"

Falkner looked at him and crossed his arms.

"You would be robbing the Pokemon world of a great trainer. We need more people that put the Pokemon first and are focused on raising them, and not using them."

Phillip looked into the sky as he put his hands by his side and clinched his fists. Did he really want to do this? He would become the very thing he was trying to avoid if he participated in this tournament. What if he was wrong all along and could make a positive impact on the Pokemon community? Would it be worth it?

Phillip stared into the sky for several more seconds, then he looked at Falkner with a steady gaze.

"I'll tell you what Falkner, if I can beat an honorable trainer such as yourself, I will enter the tournament. Should I fail, it's been my pleasure to make this discovery with you, but please keep the badge for a more deserving trainer that desires to compete."

"Deal."

Both trainers' hands went to their side as they readied themselves to choose their Pokemon. Falkner shouted out the rules for the battle.

"The rule is one versus one. The first trainer to call their Pokemon back is the loser. The winner will claim the Zephyr badge."

Falkner threw his Pokeball out.

"I choose you Hoot-Hoot!"

"A Pokemon that can see in the dark. Good choice Falkner. I choose you Mareep!"

Falkner gritted his teeth.

"Of course, you would choose an electric Pokemon. Everyone chooses an electric Pokemon. Just because you choose an electric Pokemon doesn't mean you're going to win."

Phillip looked at him and smirked, ignoring his comment.

"Before he moves Hoot-Hoot, do a foresight attack!"

Mareep landed in a leaping pose.

"Tackle attack!"

Mareep took off in a flash. Falkner was caught off guard. He had seen several Mareep, but none as fast as this one. Hoot-Hoot's foresight attack allowed him to move smoothly around the attack. Just as Hoot-Hoot landed Mareep was flying through the air for a second tackle. Once again Hoot-Hoot weaved around the move.

"Again!" Phillip shouted.

Mareep was relentless, but Hoot-Hoot's foresight kept him a step ahead of Mareep.

"As you land do a peck attack."

Hoot-Hoot soared at Mareep pecking furiously. Mareep was too fast for the attack. Both Pokemon stared at each other as they landed, struggling to catch their breath.

"Oh no. The thin air up here is tiring Mareep out too quickly." Phillip said thinking out loud. "I'm gonna have to conserve his energy for one big attack."

"Quick! Growl attack Hoot-Hoot!"

As the growl reverberated into Mareep Falkner was already ordering the next attack.

"Do a Zen Headbutt Hoot-Hoot!"

Mareep flinched.

"Relentlessly peck Hoot-Hoot!"

Mareep was reeling.

"Stay focused Mareep! You can do this! Continue to bide throughout the assault!"

Mareep continued to focus and absorb the peck attacks, but he was weakening. Hoot-Hoot jumped back. He was struggling to continue on.

"Charge up Mareep!"

"Fire a confusion attack Hoot-Hoot!"

"Now Mareep! Send all the energy you absorbed into a confuse ray!"

Both confusion attacks flew back into Hoot-Hoot. Hoot-Hoot was paralyzed with confusion.

"Electro ball Mareep!"

A large ball of electricity tore through the air paralyzing Hoot-Hoot upon impact.

"Take down attack Mareep!"

Hoot-Hoot flew back. Unable to get up.

"Return Hoot-Hoot." Falkner said hanging his head.

A moment of silence passed between them as Mareep struggled to stand up.

"Great job Mareep. Come back and get some rest. You earned it." Phillip said while calling Mareep back.

"That was a great battle Phillip. I am happy to offer you this badge."

Falkner stuck his left hand out giving Phillip the badge. The two trainers shook hands in an offering of respect and friendship. In an instant a deep roar from high in the sky echoed through the atmosphere. The cliff was high enough to see a light speeding through the sky.

"Is that a meteor?" Falkner asked.

"No! That's a Pokemon!" Phillip shouted.

High in the sky a long greenish looking lizard with spikes all over it soared through the air. Phillip couldn't fully make it out but he saw lines of light following alongside it. As fast as he could Phillip pulled out his Pokedex to capture the image before it got too far away.

_"POKEMON IS UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME. THERE ARE MANY POKEMON IN THE WORLD THAT WE HAVE YET TO DISCOVER."_

Another moment passed as Falkner and Phillip watched the sight until it faded from their view. Falkner turned to Phillip.

"Thanks for accompanying me Phillip. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry you didn't catch your Pidgey."

Phillip nodded. He wasn't mad at all. He had a once in a lifetime experience, saw a rare Pokemon. He also had some clear direction. He was satisfied. The two bid each other farewell and wished each other luck on their journeys. After a good night's sleep Phillip and Tyrogue headed towards the mountain side they came up at. Just then a large bluish Pidgey jumped out of a tree. Phillip was overjoyed and summoned Tyrogue to engage it.

To be continued…


	8. The Shadow of Dreams

**Chapter 3:**

**Nathan Catches His First Pokemon**

Wooper struck a ready position, while Mareep charged up. Phillip instructed Mareep to do a tackle attack. Wooper rolled out of the way. Mareep leapt to the other side of Wooper who responded with a Mud Shot. The mud blinded Mareep for a moment. He shocked the mud off. Phillip instructed Mareep to charge up. While his wool contained the electricity, he launched another tackle attack with electricity emanating off of him. Upon impact Wooper was stunned and Phillip threw the Pokeball. After a moment Wooper stayed in the ball and Phillip captured Wooper.

Phillip was excited to catch his second Pokemon in its infant stage. Nathan celebrated with Phillip, but soon whined.

"When am I gonna catch my first Pokemon?"

"We'll make sure you get one soon buddy."

Kathy watched in the distance. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn to Phillip and Nathan. They all stopped at the store in order to replenish their supplies. As they made their way down Route 30 Nathan turned around and yelled at Kathy.

"Why are you following us!? Go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you replace my bike!" she screamed back.

"I told you I would get you another bike! Leave us alone and we'll come find you!"

The two engaged in an angry stare down. Phillip stepped in between them. He first glared at Nathan.

"That is not how we treat people."

And then he looked at Kathy.

"You're welcome to come along, but we work as a team, we help each other out and we will be treating each other with respect." He said sternly with his eyes darting between the two of them.

The two of them reluctantly shook hands. They began again on Route 30. As they made their way a few miles down the road they encountered a Heracross. Full of glee Nathan shouted.

"I'm gonna catch it!"

Before Phillip could say anything, Nathan threw a Pokeball.

Heracross popped right out of the ball, looked towards Nathan and started brushing its feet across the ground as if it was getting ready to charge.

"You idiot!" Kathy shouted "You have to weaken a Pokemon before you catch it!"

"You have to battle the Pokemon in order to weaken it!" Phillip shouted after glaring at Kathy.

Nathan summoned Cyndaquil. As soon as Cyndaquil landed Heracross charged at him. Cyndaquil bounced out of the way. Nathan froze unsure of what to do.

"Do something!" Kathy urged him.

"Nathan you have a type advantage, use your fire attacks."

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil dodged and did a tackle attack knocking Heracross into a tree. Nathan threw another Pokeball. After the ball shook a little bit Heracross popped out of the Pokeball again.

"This one's got heart!" Phillip said to Kathy as she nodded in agreement.

"Remember! You have a type advantage Nathan!" Phillip shouted again.

Heracross charged at Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil rolled out of the way and fired an ember attack. Heracross fainted. Nathan threw the Pokeball again. This time Heracross submitted. Nathan captured his first Pokemon. Nathan and Cyndaquil danced with each other out of their excitement. Moments later Nathan summoned Heracross so that he could hang out with Cyndaquil. Heracross seemed happy to see Cyndaquil. Nathan introduced them to each other.

Kathy hid behind Phillip shaking. Phillip squatted down and introduced himself to Heracross, who seemed happy to meet him. Heracross looked over Phillip's shoulder to see Kathy. She squeeled and hid behind a tree. Heracross followed her around. Nathan cut her off to make her introduce herself to Heracross. She yelled at him and smacked him as hard as she could. Heracross walked away with his head drooped down and his forelegs hanging low. Nathan yelled back at her after recovering.

"Hey! Be nice to my Heracross!"

"Gross! That thing is slimy and yucky! Get it away from me!"

The rest of the team felt bad for Heracross. Cyndaquil and Tyrogue walked over to him to encourage him. Phillip tried to reason with Kathy.

"Come on Kathy. It's Nathan's Pokemon, not yours. You can at least say hello."

Kathy clenched her fists and closed her eyes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't want anything to do with that nasty bug!"

As Tyrogue and Cyndaquil walked further away from Kathy and the team, Phillip noticed that Heracross was still limping a little bit.

"Hey Nathan. Do you know how to give your Pokemon a potion?"

"I've never done it before."

"Come with me, I'll show you. We'll leave Kathy alone for a while."

As they got further away from Kathy she started feeling cold and alone. Then she thought she heard another bug and ran to them screaming. Phillip and Nathan were squatting near Heracross when Kathy ran so hard she ran into them. As they were recovering Brett and Betty leapt out of some shady bushes and captured Cyndaquil with a bag.

They laughed as they began talking in rhymes about taking flight to the highest height. Before they could finish Tyrogue chopped them at Phillip's command. Before they could summon their Pokemon Tyrogue seismic tossed them away. Shocked at how quickly Tyrogue was able to dispatch of Team Rocket. Phillip shrugged and addressed the rest of the team.

"Let's make camp here and rest up for the night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone ate Phillip departed to go workout with Tyrogue and Mareep. Kathy was amazed at Phillip's dedication to train his Pokemon and work with them instead of having them do it alone like so many other trainers. The workout was complete. They had run for a while Phillip urged Tyrogue and Mareep to sit down with him as they relaxed together and he fished.

The line began to pull at him. He tried to reel it in. After a bit of a tug of war a Magikarp leapt out of the water spraying all three of them. The Magikarp got ready to attack them all again. As Magikarp jumped out of the water Phillip ordered Mareep to fire a thundershock attack. Before Magikarp fell back into the water Phillip threw a Pokeball. Several seconds later Magikarp was caught. Before Phillip could enjoy his Pokemon and introduce him to the rest of his Pokemon he heard a distant scream coming from Kathy. They all ran as fast as they could to get to the scream.

As they arrived, they saw Heracross trying to snuggle up to Kathy. She was screaming at Heracross while Phillip and Tyrogue were laughing. Heracross tramped off sad and disheartened again. Tyrogue followed him to encourage him. After a few moments of Tyrogue and Heracross talking about growing stronger the group decided to call it a night.

All of them lay on one side of a rock as Heracross sat away from the group staring at the moon. Brett and Betty dove out of a tree with a net catching everyone except Heracross in it.

They laughed again doing their peculiar rhyme about flying to the highest height. In a moment's time Heracross leapt over the rock and began rubbing its feet on the ground ready to charge. In an instant Heracross charged at Team Rocket performing a horn attack. The horn cut the net open and sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The team all gathered around Heracross and hugged him for rescuing them. They opened a hole from Kathy directly to Heracross. He dropped his head down and was about to walk away when Kathy ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Heracross. I'm sorry about what I said."

Heracross fervently smiled returning the hug.

To be continued…


	9. The Mystery of Union Cave

**Chapter 8:**

**The Shadow of Dreams**

Kathy jumped awake as Nathan was shouting Pokemon moves in his sleep. She moved away from him. He began rolling around as if he was celebrating. She kicked his leg. He woke up with one eye half open and his hair all matted up.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him.

Nathan fell back down, and Kathy turned away from Nathan. They both fell back asleep within minutes. The next morning, they all woke up to Phillip making breakfast.

"What on earth were you dreaming about Nathan? You were waking everyone up."

Nathan paused for a moment trying to remember. He scratched his head then shrugged.

"I don't remember." He laughed.

"Your hopeless."

"You know Kathy… I don't remember what I dreamt about last night either." Phillip chimed in.

Kathy stroked her chin in wonder.

A few miles away on the main path Brett and Betty were digging multiple holes in the ground.

"They won't get away this time Brett."

"No they won't. We will catch that powerful Cyndaquil and bring it to the master."

"And then we can hold that Phillip hostage until he decides to join us."

The two Team Rocket members continued to dig ferociously. After another couple of hours, they were able to cover up the holes.

"Uhhh… Betty… do you remember, where we dug all the holes? Those kids should be here any minute."

She laughed.

"Of course I do you fool!"

Brett jumped around behind Betty as they tried to get around the path and not fall into a hole. The ground began to thin from under them. They plopped into the biggest hole which opened up all the others.

In a moment's time Phillip and the team walked around the big hole in the middle of the path.

"That's an odd place for a hole." Kathy said as the team circled around it.

After a couple more hours of walking Phillip grew bored. He decided to stop for training. Tyrogue and Pidgey were exchanging attacks as Phillip would stop them and explain things to them. Nathan decided it would be a good time to introduce Furret to the rest of his Pokemon. Nathan sat down with Heracross, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Furret and they all talked. Kathy whined as she sat in the fetal position. She found herself growing a little jealous of her companions. She hadn't caught anything new since she started traveling with them.

The day flew by and it was time to set up camp again. Further down the road Team Rocket was digging another hole.

"Let's not fall into this again." Brett announced.

"Agreed. We will catch them this time Brett. We'll just dig one big hole instead of several of them."

As the night fell Kathy was dreaming. She was awakened by a strange feeling. She popped up and saw a shadowy figure with a long nose hiding behind a tree.

"Hey you!"

The shadow darted off. Kathy jumped up after it. They flew through several bushes. The shadow continued to hide behind one tree to another. They made their way back to the main path when both the shadow and Kathy fell into the hole. As Kathy laid on top of it she was able to identify the Pokemon as a Drowzee.

Team Rocket fell out of their hammocks just off the path. A moment later Kathy saw the faces of Team Rocket as a torch was shining bright in the night sky. They were dancing around full of excitement. They finished their rhyme about flying into the highest heights when Betty notices it's not who they had hoped it would be.

"It's just that funny looking girl that follows Phillip around."

"And a stupid Drowzee. Boo! Take them both and drown them in the lake Betty!"

Kathy shrieked and the Drowzee hid behind her shaking.

"Maybe we can use them as bait instead." Betty suggested.

"Hmm… I like that idea more."

As the two of them began to fish out Kathy and Drowzee. Cyndaquil charged at Brett and Betty knocking them back. Kathy and Drowzee fell back into the hole. Pidgey flew in behind them unleashing a mighty gust attack that blew them away.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!"

Phillip and Tyrogue slid down a rope to help both Kathy and the Drowzee out of the hole. As soon as their feet touched the ground the Drowzee ran away. Kathy cut him off.

"Oh no you don't!"

Drowzee tried to run the other way.

"Go Exeggcute!"

Kathy threw out her Pokeball. She was going to catch Drowzee. An Exeggcute emerged from the Pokeball. Drowzee was stuck between Kathy and Exeggcute with nowhere to run. The two Pokemon stared at each other and began to ready themselves for battle. Without warning, Drowzee threw itself at Exeggcute attempting a pound attack. Exeggcute slid to its right causing the Drowzee to miss. The six heads popped up together firing off heavy round seeds at Drowzee. Drowzee evaded the attack. Drowzee fired a hypnotic psywave. Exeggcute did the same. The two waves collided sending both Pokemon flying back. Drowzee tried to pound again. Exeggcute rolled aside to its left.

"Quick Exeggcute! Confusion attack!"

Both Pokemon fired a confusion attack that collided in the air. The repel confused both Pokemon. Exeggcute recovered before Drowzee did.

"Exeggcute do a stun spore!"

Exeggcute jumped in the air and dust fell off of the shells. Drowzee was paralyzed. Kathy fired a Pokeball at Drowzee. The seconds ticked away as Drowzee stayed in the Pokeball. Kathy caught a Drowzee. Phillip yelled at her from the side.

"Great job Kathy!"

They ran towards each other. Kathy closed her eyes and ran up to Phillip with her arms out ready to embrace him. They met in the middle with Phillip giving her a double high five. Kathy blushed and looked at the ground kicking the dirt around her.

"Why is your face all red Kathy!?" Nathan yelled.

With her eyes narrowed Kathy let out a roar and smacked Nathan across the face.

"Why is your face all red Nathan!?"

"OWWWWWW! What was that for!?"

Phillip laughed at Nathan. Nathan leaned forward with clenched fists.

"What's so funny!?" he roared.

"I bet Kathy would beat you up if you two got in a fight." Phillip said with a huge smile on his face.

"Not true!"

Cyndaquil looked at Nathan and nodded his head.

"What!? No way! You agree Cyndaquil?"

Cyndaquil nodded his head again.

Nathan stood up and crossed his arms turning his nose up.

The group laughed together.

"What should we do now?" Kathy asked looking at Phillip.

"Since we're already up we might as well head to the Pokemon center. It's only a few miles away."

The next several moments were silent. Kathy had a huge smile on her face holding her Pokeball and staring at it. A little while later they stopped at the Pokemon center just outside of Union Cave. As they were eating their meal several travelers ran into the building white with big eyes and drenched in sweat.

To be continued…


	10. The Cry of Union Cave

**Chapter 9:**

**The Mystery of Union Cave**

Phillip ran over to the group of travelers.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Union Cave! It's… it's haunted!" a large man with a black beard and a sun hat shouted.

Nathan and Kathy jumped back.

"H-haunted?!" the two said in unison.

Phillip leaned his head to the side, crossing his arms and looked at Kathy and Nathan.

"It's not haunted. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"That's not true!" Nathan shouted. "I've heard tons of stories of hauntings and ghosts."

Phillip looked at him and spoke more sternly.

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

The bearded man yelled again.

"But there is! There is a terrible echo in the caves. It's full of pain. But not just that. Swarms of Zubat are randomly attacking people and their Pokemon. I'm telling you. It's haunted. Pokemon can sense these things. The Zubat wouldn't be acting so strange if there weren't ghosts and that painful cry!"

The man continued to rub his face and shake randomly. Phillip walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder leading him and the rest of his group to a nearby bench.

"Good man. Have a seat. Have some food. Get some rest. You'll be fine. Union Cave is not haunted."

Nathan grabbed his arm.

"How can you be so sure Phillip? It sounds haunted."

Kathy stepped forward.

"It does sound haunted Phillip. Are you sure we should go in there?"

Phillip stood up and walked over to Kathy.

"There's no other way to get to Azalea Town. That's the next step on our trip. Now, for the last time, Union Cave is not haunted. A lot of Pokemon give off the appearance of ghosts. There's a whole Ghost type of Pokemon. I don't know why the Zubat are acting the way they are, and I don't know what's causing the noise, but there is a reason and it's not because Union Cave is haunted. We will sleep here another night; get fresh supplies and we will head into the cave first thing tomorrow morning."

After a full night's rest and some shopping, they were fully stocked and headed into the cave first thing in the morning. The cave was pitch black. The team could barely see in front of them. Phillip sent out Mareep, and looked back to his companions.

"You should probably look away or close your eyes for this."

Phillip looked at Mareep and shouted.

"Flash attack Mareep!"

Mareep closed his eyes and sparks of lightning fired off his fur. Light shot through the entire cave. They could see the path, but visibility was still low. Phillip called Mareep back and sent out Wooper.

"Wooper, you know caves. Lead the way."

Hours passed as Wooper guided the team through the twists and turns of the cave. As they approached the exit several large boulders had been blocking the way out.

"That's unusual." Phillip thought out loud.

"Go Tyrogue!"

Phillip tried to work with Tyrogue to move several of the boulders to clear a way, but they were too large. Phillip looked at Wooper.

"Is there another way Wooper?"

Wooper led them deeper into the cave. They ran into a dead end. The only way left was down a ladder into the lower level. The next level down was filled with torches. The route was meant to be travelled.

"Something's not right Phillip… I don't like it." Nathan said.

The sound of dozens of Zubat could be heard in the distance. Kathy looked around.

"I think they're getting closer."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew out all of the torches. As the sound of the Zubat grew louder and louder. Nathan shrieked and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's the ghost!"

"Shut up Nathan. There's no such thing as ghosts!" Phillip shouted back.

Kathy was behind Phillip shaking. He put his arm around her and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay. There's nothing to fear. Let's go down and see what is causing all of this."

"That's a really bad idea Phillip!"

Phillip glared at Nathan.

"There's no ghost, but if you want to hang back here like a coward that's fine."

Phillip led them deeper into the cave, and closer to the Zubat. As they got closer Phillip could hear the dull roar of an engine of some sort. The Zubat swarmed about them. Their bites and tackles continued to weaken Phillip and Kathy. Phillip threw out Wooper and Pidgey.

"Pidgey! Strike the Zubat down with your quick attack! Wooper! Confuse them with Mud bomb!"

Kathy threw out Drowzee and Exeggcute.

"Drowzee! Pound attack! Exeggcute! Barrage attack!"

The four Pokemon worked their way through the first wave of Zubat. As the two of them got closer they caught a glimpse of Betty with some sort of motorized megaphone in her hand. She looked at the two of them winked with her left eye and ran deeper into the cave. Kathy and Phillip followed her into the depths of the cave.

More Zubat swarme Kathy and Phillip making it hard for them to see anything. Once they turned their attention to the second wave of Zubat they were pulled back by a spider web. Brett and his Spinarak captured Phillip and Kathy alongside a team of young men and women in lab coats. A blonde-haired girl that was a little older than Phillip said something to them.

"They got you too huh?"

On a ledge Brett and Betty were jumping around hand and hand enthusiastically.

"We did it! We did it! We caught Phillip! We caught Phillip! The boss will be so grateful to us!"

The two villains chanted their rhyme. Their celebration was interrupted by a burst of fire through the tunnel relighting all the torches. Nathan turned the corner. Betty held the megaphone mechanism up to her Zubat who sent out commands to the many other Zubat dwelling in the cave through sonar. They turned towards Nathan.

"Fire spin attack Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil's fiery circles grounded all the Zubat and burned the spider webs that were holding everyone.

"Quick Spinarak! Poison Sting attack!"

Spinarak fired a bunch of thorns towards the team. Cyndaquil fired another fire spin attack that burned all the thorns and torched Spinarak. As Brett and Betty rolled around on fire. Cyndaquil, Wooper, Pidgey, Exeggcute and Drowzee all fired attacks in unison. The attack was so powerful it blasted Brett and Betty through the pathways they blocked.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF A-GAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

The Zubat scattered and flew separate ways. The team of researchers that was stuck in the web ran to Nathan. They were slapping him on the back, shaking his hand and thanking him non-stop.

"We can't thank you and your Cyndaquil enough! If it had not been for you, we don't know what would have become of us. We will make sure our team leader rewards you when we bring him what we discovered."

Phillip approached Nathan and stuck his fist out. Nathan fist bumped him.

"Thanks Nathan. You did good."

A moment passed when a cry bounced off the walls of the cave. The team of researchers, Nathan and Kathy all huddled together in fear. Phillip looked into the direction where another ladder descended deeper into the cave. The cry echoed through the cave again. Everyone except Phillip screamed. Without thinking about it Phillip took off towards the ladder.

To be continued…


	11. Lapras is Free!

**Chapter 10:**

**The Cry of Union Cave**

Phillip dashed off towards the cry. He went deeper into the darkness of the cave until he approached the ladder. In a quick move he was sliding down the ladder. The research team, Kathy and Nathan all looked at each other.

"What should we do the blonde girl said?"

Another moment of silence passed. Kathy summoned up her courage and finally spoke up.

"Phillip is our friend. I'm going after him."

She took off. Nathan bounced his eyes between Kathy running towards the ladder and the research team. Nathan closed his eyes, clenched his fists and tightened every muscle in his body.

"Agh! Wait for me Kathy!"

Nathan took off. In seconds the research team looked around at each other and followed after them.

"This is crazy! A blue haired boy with glasses shouted. We weren't recruited for chasing ghosts."

Once they all descended down the ladder the cave grew colder. Visibility was lower on this level, but they could still see a few feet in front of them thanks to Mareep's flash. Kathy and Phillip were a few steps ahead of the rest of the group as they slowly made their way through the cave.

Phillip ran into a dead end. The rest of the group caught up to him. Kathy punched him in the arm.

"You can't just go running off into some dark cave alone towards some creepy cry!"

Phillip put his finger over his lip signaling to Kathy to talk softer. Kathy looked at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"There's something about this cry. It's familiar to me. It's drawing me in."

"A terrifying cry echoes through a dark cave after we hear rumors of a haunting and you feel drawn in?" Nathan asked. "It's a ghost! It's drawing us in so it can eat the flesh off our bones Phillip!"

"Now your just being dumb. Even if it was a ghost it couldn't bite us."

"So you're saying it's a ghost huh Phillip?"

"That's not what I-"

Another cry echoed through the cave. Phillip waved the rest of the group in the direction. There were a few huffs and sighs, but they all followed hesitantly. After a few more turns the group was met with the smell of salt water. Phillip stopped them from walking as he listened in more closely. The sound of flowing water could be heard in the distance. Phillip's pace quickened as another cry bounced off the walls, this time very close.

The group ran into the edge of a lake that flowed from the nearby bay into the cave. A red-haired researcher shouted out.

"I didn't even know there was water in this cave!"

Phillip looked around as the blonde researcher, clearly the lead researcher said what he was thinking.

"It's flowing in and out from the Azalea bay."

In the corner of the lake Phillip identified a Pokemon with a blue hide and darker blue spots and a cream-colored underside. It had large brown eyes, a short horn on its forehead, and tightly curled ears, with a long neck and four flippers. Its foremost flippers were larger than the hind. On its back was a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs.

"A Lapras?" Phillip was thinking out loud.

Nathan pulled out his Pokedex.

LAPRAS, A WATER AND ICE POKEMON, A GENTLE SOUL THAT CAN UNDERSTAND HUMAN SPPECH. IT CAN FERRY PEOPLE ACROSS THE SEA ON ITS BACK.

"But how did it get here?" Phillip continued thinking out loud.

He looked around and saw several rock walls that could have easily been passed over during the high tide. The blonde researcher noticed the same set of rocks.

"It probably got separated from its family when the tide changed."

Kathy put her hand on her mouth in awe.

"It's beautiful."

The entire group took in the sight. Nathan tensed up and got excited. He began to move closer to challenge it to a battle.

"I'm gonna catch it!"

Phillip shoulder charged Nathan to knock him down to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!"

Nathan bounced up and got in Phillip's face glaring at him with his left hand out and clenched into a fist.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Nathan you can't catch this Pokemon. Lapras are extremely rare in Johto. They've been hunted almost to extinction. It would be wrong to keep it from its family. We have to help it get out of here so we can return it to the wild where it belongs."

Nathan gritted his teeth together. Everyone around him agreed.

"Fine. Let's help it get out of here."

"Thanks Nathan."

Phillip took a deep breath. He began to inch towards Lapras. Lapras moved back and shouted. Every time Phillip tried to get closer the Lapras would let out a scream and move away. This continued for several minutes. When no progress was made Phillip began to back up. His heart was sad. He wanted to help the Lapras, but he couldn't help it if it didn't want to be helped.

Phillip turned back towards his companions.

"I don't know what to do…"

Suddenly a soft gentle voice entered Phillip's mind.

"_Stop. You may come._"

Phillip turned back in surprise. He made eye contact with Lapras and nodded. He began to swim out to the Lapras. The tide was too strong. No matter how hard he tried he could not break through the tide. The blonde researcher spoke.

"Perhaps… maybe… you could catch it and release it into the Azalea Town bay south of the city. It's only a few hours hike from the town border."

Phillip looked at her with great hesitation.

"But then I would have to catch it…"

Phillip turned back to Lapras. He was looking all around for another way. He began to get frustrated. Lapras looked into Phillip's eyes, Phillip stared back. Both of their eyes began to well up.

"_I sense the battle within you. I will go with you, but you must promise to protect me._"

"I promise! I will protect you and I will not make you battle Lapras!" Phillip shouted out.

Both Lapras and Phillip nodded at each other. Lapras began to swim towards Phillip. Phillip looked at the Pokeball in his hand. He looked back up to Lapras. He threw the Pokeball and Lapras jumped into it. After bouncing around a few times, the Lapras stayed in the Pokeball. The ball disappeared in his hand.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

Phillip looked up.

"It went to Professor Elm. A trainer is only allowed to carry six Pokemon at a time. Once you exceed that the Pokemon return to the home base where we got our first Pokemon. For us. When we catch seven or more Pokemon they will return to Professor Elm."

"So its gone forever?"

"No Nathan. We can trade for it once we get to a Pokemon Center. I'll send Horsea to Professor Elm. Once I've released Lapras I'll get Horsea again."

A few minutes later the team began to go back towards the exit of Union Cave. The blonde researcher told the team about their team leader as they made their way to the exit. As they left Union Cave night had fallen, and a boy with purple hair and eyes, carrying a net was waiting for them. He wore green shorts, suspended by a belt and brown shoes and a neckerchief, and yellow-striped knee socks.

"Took you guys long enough. What was the hold up?"

The blonde researcher stepped forward.

"There were… unforeseen circumstances waiting for us."

"And who are these kids with you?"

"This is Nathan, Kathy and Phillip. We were ambushed by Team Rocket, and if not for Nathan and his Cyndaquil we may never have gotten out of there."

The boy stepped forward.

"Well Nathan, I am eternally grateful for your help. We will talk about a reward later. For now, let us be off to my gym. The name's Bugsy."

Bugsy shook everyone's hands before they embarked for Azalea Town. Phillip stopped at the Pokemon center along the way to trade his Horsea for Lapras. Nathan approached Phillip.

"So you're really going to release Lapras?"

"Of course. I made a promise."

"But it's such a rare Pokemon."

"A promise is a promise."

They arrived at the gym to stay for the night. Bugsy approached the two trainers.

"I hear you guys are going to be competing in the Johto tournament. Well Nathan, as a thank you for saving my people I bestow upon you the Hive badge."

Nathan jumped back.

"For real!?"

"Absolutely Nathan. You overcame insurmountable odds to save my team. And if their story is correct, you defeated a Spinarak to do so."

Bugsy turned to Phillip. His eyes narrowed.

"As for you Phillip. I will escort you to the bay first thing in the morning to make sure you release that Lapras."

"Make sure I release the Lapras? I don't need you babysitting me. I got this."

Bugsy crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you do. I am just making sure you do."

Phillip glared at him.

"Fine. Do what you want. First thing in the morning, we head to the Azalea Bay."

To be continued…


	12. Into Ilex

**Chapter 11:**

**Lapras is Free!**

It was still dark when Phillip hurried outside. He was tempted to take off towards the bay, for a reason unbeknownst to him Bugsy didn't trust him. He decided that for no other reason he would wait around to prove him wrong. Phillip released Wooper, Tyrogue and Pidgey so he could train with them. It wasn't long before the sun began to rise, peeking through the trees.

Bugsy stepped out of the gym surprised to see Phillip up already. He was accustomed to being the first one up. He spoke to Phillip as he stretched.

"The early morning is always my favorite time of day. The bugs out are out in droves. There's nothing better."

Phillip nodded his head.

"You can accomplish so much more when you get up earlier." Phillip agreed.

Bugsy looked over at Phillip after a few minutes.

"Your eyes burn with the same passion as your father's Phillip."

Phillip crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"So people keep saying."

"I apologize. I won't mention it again. It can't be easy always being compared to him."

Phillip looked away, hoping he wouldn't have to hear that same comment another four times. Another hour passed as Phillip picked some fruits and seeds to make one of his Pokemon food concoctions when Kathy and Nathan ran outside. After a quick walkthrough of the game plan Bugsy led the group towards the bay. After walking for awhile the group was ambushed by a number of Pokemon attacking together.

A Tangela, Sunflora, Sandshrew and a Donphan attacked together. Nathan sent out his Cyndaquil. He ordered it to attack Tangela and Sunflora. Donphan jumped in the way rolling into its armor and absorbing the attack. Sandshrew jumped up from behind the Donphan and rolled into Cyndaquil. While Cyndaquil was landing Donphan rolled into a ball and was on a tear towards Cyndaquil. As Cyndaquil landed Nathan called him back knowing he was too weak to continue. The group tried to run away, but were cut off by Sunflora and Tangela.

Phillip pulled out Lapras' Pokeball. He knew Lapras could easily wipe out all four of these Pokemon with its type advantage. He stared at it for a few seconds. Bugsy looked at Phillip, wondering why he wasn't using Lapras. Phillip narrowed his eyes, put the Pokeball away, remembering his promise. Nathan called out Heracross and Kathy called out Chikorita. All four of the wild Pokemon stood shoulder to shoulder facing Heracross and Chikorita. Bugsy called out his Butterfree while Phillip called out Pidgey.

All Nathan and Kathy called out attacks in unison.

"Heracross, horn attack!"

"Chikorita, razor leaf!"

The Razor Leaf weakened Sandshrew and Donphan. The Horn Attack knocked Sunflora into the other three. Bugsy joined the attack.

"Butterfree! Do a stun spore attack!"

As the four Pokemon became paralyzed all four trainers threw out Pokeballs to catch the wild Pokemon. The balls bounced off. All three were surprised.

"They're not wild!?" Phillip exclaimed.

"Pidgey! Do a whirlwind attack!"

The powerful whirlwind blew all four Pokemon into a tree. Once they recovered, they ran off together into the shadows. All four trainers were trying to catch their breath as they looked around in confusion. They called all of their Pokemon back. Phillip put his hands on his hips with a contemplative look on his face. Bugsy looked over to him and crossed his arms.

"Phillip, Lapras would have taken all four of those Pokemon out easily. Why wouldn't you use it?"

Phillip looked over to Bugsy.

"I know. I wanted to use Lapras, but I made him a promise. I promised that if he would go with me, I wouldn't make him battle. I would just catch him and release him. I won't lie and break a promise. Especially to a lost Pokemon who just wants to be with his family."

With a smile on his face he responded.

"Well… let's not keep him waiting any longer."

The four trainers turned towards the bay and continued their journey. After another hour or so they could smell the salt water. They arrived at an abandoned bay.

"Where is everyone?" Kathy asked.

"This bay is pretty remote. Most people won't come out here. There are too many woods and forests to get through."

"And how do you know about it?" Nathan wondered.

"My team and I conduct a lot of research. And there are some great bugs out here. There is definitely a pod of Lapras that come out here pretty regularly though. I'm sure this Lapras belongs to them."

The team waited on a hill overlooking the bay. Hours passed. Nathan and Kathy grew impatient. Phillip was admiring the beauty, while Bugsy was looking through a nearby brush for new bugs. Suddenly in the distance a beautiful chorus could be heard. All the trainers ran to the water's edge. They could see the Lapras. Without hesitation Phillip released Lapras.

"Go Lapras. Your family is waiting."

The Lapras nodded towards Phillip. The echo of its mental voice in Phillip's mind.

"_Thank you, Phillip. I will never forget you._"

The four Pokemon trainers watched and waved goodbye to Lapras and his family. Another minute passed as the pod of beautiful and gentle Pokemon surfed across the sea into the horizon.

"And I won't forget you Lapras." Phillip whispered to himself.

"Now, shall we return?" Bugsy asked.

All four trainers made their way back to the gym. Once they arrived Bugsy turned around.

"I misjudged you Phillip. If there is any way I can apologize to you, please let me know."

"How about letting me challenge you for a Hive Badge?"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Let's go."

The team of trainers walked into the gym. There were trees and forests all around. They walked past a number of natural obstacles that could be used to train bug Pokemon. Once they reached the depths of the gym a circular clearing with trees sprinkled throughout was before them. Bugsy stopped them called for his research team leader. The blonde whose name was Emily. Bugsy stepped forward and turned facing Phillip.

"This is where we will battle. The battle is three versus three. The team of Pokemon who are unable to compete first wins. Phillip, are you ready?"

Phillip nodded as Nathan and Kathy made their way to the side away from the action. Phillip sent out Wooper first. Bugsy sent out his Spinarak. The two Pokemon stared at each other walking around not turning their backs to each other for a second. After the tension had built up Bugsy barked an order to his Pokemon.

"Poison sting attack Spinarak!"

"Dodge that!"

The poison sting needles flew at Wooper. With extraordinary agility for a Wooper he flipped over the barrage of needles. As he landed Phillip yelled at him.

"Slam attack!"

Wooper bounced into a body slam. Spinarak was knocked back.

"Into the trees!" Bugsy yelled.

As soon as Spinarak touched the ground he fired a web into the trees. Wooper looked around, trying to be ready for an ambush. Phillip couldn't see where Spinarak was.

"Infestation!"

Spinarak dropped down on top of Wooper and buried its needle into Wooper. The initial attack hurt, but Wooper rolled over crushing Spinarak. Wooper began to breathe heavily. As Spinarak jumped away from Wooper limping a bit.

"Quick Spinarak! Constrict!"

Spinarak bounced back at Wooper catching him in his powerful arms. Wooper was being weakened every second. Phillip gritted his teeth. He knew the infestation attack was starting to take its toll on Wooper.

"Rapid spin attack Wooper!"

Wooper spun around knocking Spinarak and the infestation off of him. Bugsy's jaw dropped. He had never seen a Wooper who knew that move. Wooper was growing weak, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Put everything you have into this next attack Wooper! You can do it! Mud bomb!"

Wooper bounced around. Spinarak was struggling to keep up as it lunged at Wooper every chance it got. Wooper jumped up and fired the mud bomb attack. Spinarak flew back. Wooper landed but almost collapsed from the strain it had been through.

"Great job Wooper. I'm proud of you. Return."

Wooper returned to its Pokeball. Emily shouted out.

"Round one goes to Bugsy. Phillip has two Pokemon left."

"I choose you Pidgey!"

Phillip's rare blue Pidgey flew up ready for battle. Spinarak was very tired and didn't have much more left in the tank.

"Spinarak! Poison sting attack!"

Phillip knew bird Pokemon were susceptible to poison. The attack just missed. Bugsy was surprised.

"That would be the effects of the mud bomb." Phillip explained.

Bugsy growled.

"Again!"

"Fly around it Pidgey!"

Pidgey darted around the battlefield. Gaining speed with every circle.

"Quick attack!"

In a flash Pidgey nailed Spinarak with its talons. Spinarak was unable to continue. Bugsy called Spinarak back. Emily shouted again.

"Round two goes to Phillip. Both trainers have two more Pokemon."

"Go Beedrill!"

Out of frustration Bugsy shouted out to Beedrill.

"Fury attack!"

"Quick Pidgey agility!"

Beedrill blasted towards Pidgey. The Beedrill was swiping unwaveringly. Pidgey's agility kept it one step ahead of Beedrill the entire time. Beedrill flinched from fatigue.

"Pidgey fly up!"

Pidgey darted into the sky scratching Beedrill on the way up. Beedrill turned its attention upward. As it began to follow Pidgey Phillip had new orders for it.

"Quick attack!"

In an instant Pidgey threw its whole body with the help of gravity into Beedrill. Beedrill collided with the ground bouncing a couple of times. Bugsy clenched his fists in frustration.

"Return Beedrill."

Emily announced the standings again.

"The third round goes to Pidgey. Phillip has two more Pokemon. Bugsy has one."

Bugsy closed his eyes and regained his composure.

"Its all up to you old friend."

"Go Scyther!"

Pidgey was looking weary. Phillip knew it didn't have much left.

"Agility Scyther!" Bugsy yelled.

"Sand attack Pidgey!"

The sand filled the air. Scyther appeared behind Pidgey.

"False swipe!"

With one shot Pidgey was almost knocked unconscious. Phillip called Pidgey back.

"Good job."

Emily shouted once more.

"Scyther wins this round. Each trainer has one more Pokemon. This is the final round."

"Go Tyrogue!"

As soom as Tyrogue touched the battlefield Phillip yelled out his move.

"Foresight!"

Tyrogue closed its eyes and focused.

"Scyther! Swords dance!"

Both Pokemon were gearing up for the final match.

"Quick attack Scyther!"

Scyther darted at Tyrogue. Tyrogue flipped over the attack.

"Double kick!"

Tyrogue sent Scyther forward towards a tree. Scyther used its scythes to stop itself.

"False swipe!"

This was why Phillip started with foresight. Tyrogue ducked under the attack.

"Counter!"

Tyrogue punched Scyther in the abdomen and threw it back into the sand that Pidgey kicked up.

"Tyrogue! Detect!"

In a flash Tyrogue leapt into the sand cloud.

"Slam!"

"Scyther wing attack!"

The two moves collided. Everything was quiet for a moment. Both Bugsy and Phillip couldn't see into the sand. Another minute passed when the sand cleared up. In the midst of the sand Tyrogue was standing over Scyther breathing heavily. Emily announced the winner.

"The winner of this match is Phillip from New Bark Town."

The two trainers met in the middle of the battlefield.

"Impressive work Phillip. I award you, as a sign of your valor and skill, the Hive Badge."

Phillip received his badge and the two shook hands.

"The next stop on your journey is Goldenrod City. You will have to go through Ilex Forest to get there. You will need a Hoot-Hoot to get through that maze. Here is a certificate for one at the shop at the Ilex Forest border. Consider it my apology for misjudging you. Be safe. I look forward to hearing about all your exploits.

The team said their goodbyes and made their way towards Ilex Forest.

To be continued…


	13. The Troublesome Track Down

**Chapter 12:**

**Into Ilex**

First thing in the morning the team made their way towards Ilex Forest, a sprawling maze of woods and trees covered in fog and saturated in mystique and legend. There was an element of nervousness and excitement as they approached the forest. At the entrance there was a stand with several Hoot-Hoot in a giant cage. Nathan approached the salesman.

"We have Hoot-Hoot for sale! And Hoot-Hoot for rent! Take your pick!"

"I was given this certificate…"

The sales person reviewed it carefully.

"It seems you have a golden ticket for a free rental. These are hard to come by. You must have worked pretty hard for it. Take your pick young man."

Nathan investigated the Hoot-Hoot carefully in the rental cage. Four of them were darting around the cage, one was sleeping and the other was sitting there staring. Nathan pointed to the one that was staring.

"That girl right there is a strong one, but she can be a bit jumpy. Are you sure that's the one you want?"

Nathan nodded. Within moments the salesman took the Hoot-Hoot out and handed her to Nathan.

"They can be pretty fast. They are all able to defend themselves. We aren't the greatest trainers, but we love our Hoot-Hoot. You will meet my brother at the exit of Ilex and he will take this girl back. Enjoy your trip!"

After a few more minutes they entered Ilex Forest. The air was muggy and foggy and the shade from the trees made it so dark the team could barely see in front of them. Hoot-Hoot's eyes lit the path. They know that if they hadn't had Hoot-Hoot they would be completely lost.

In another part of Ilex Forest Brett and Betty were stepping slowly with their arms hanging down and exasperated looks on their faces.

"We have been walking for hours Betty. Do we even know where we are? This was a terrible idea. You are not allowed to make decisions on where we go anymore."

"Shut up Brett! We will find our way through this forest!"

"That's impossible! I told you we should have stolen one of that fool's Hoot-Hoot!"

"Shut up Brett!"

A wind began to blow. Thunder slammed together in the sky.

"Oh no."

Rain began to fall all over the forest. Nathan looked at Kathy.

"You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, don't girls plan for this stuff?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't let you use it. You would just melt it like you did my bike!"

"Oh… you haven't forgotten about that huh?"

"No I didn't Nathan Elm! And I won't forget about it until you buy me a new one!"

The wind began to blow on again on their side of the forest. Thunder crashed in the sky once more. Hoot-Hoot began shaking.

"It's okay girl. We'll get through this." Nathan encouraged.

They pushed forward for a little bit longer when they reached the middle of the forest, they came across a small stone and wooden house that resembled a shrine of some sort. Thunder crashed again. The sound echoed through the forest. Hoot-Hoot, terrified of the sound, flew off.

"Hey! No! Get back here!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh no. What are we gonna do now you blockhead!?" Kathy screamed at Nathan.

Phillip calmed the two of them down.

"Guys… arguing with each other is not going to help us in this situation. Nathan you go that way. Kathy, you go over there, and I'll go this way. We'll find Hoot-Hoot. She can't have gotten far. We'll meet back here in about fifteen minutes. Hopefully, one of us will have caught Hoot-Hoot by then."

Just then Hoot-Hoot darted across Brett and Betty's head and landed in a nearby shrubbery.

"Hey! That's a Hoot-Hoot!" Brett yelled.

"I think our luck is about to change Brett."

They called out their Pokemon. Lightning struck all around them as the Hoot-Hoot flew to another tree. Team Rocket set a trap. Betty scared it and Spinarak webbed it up. Team Rocket was now in possession of Hoot-Hoot.

Phillip, Nathan and Kathy met back up at the little hokora. They looked at each other with disappointment. Just then a massive lightning strike cracked onto the hokora. The three trainers flew back. Waves of hallucinations flew all around them. As the trainers fell to the ground Phillip saw the shadow of a fairy-like creature with round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and wings on its back and a round head that came to a curved point.

Just then Phillip was translated to a battle scene. The foggy vision slowly becoming clear. Phillip scratched his head as he focused on the sight in front of him, where was he? What happened? In an instant, a pale, silver-white dragon looking bird darted into the sky. A gold and red feathered Pokemon was right behind it. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos followed it. The five birds soared over a massive tower made of brass. A large gray draconic Pokemon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck, with a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways flew opposite them. A black, bipedal Pokemon resembling a dragon or dinosaur, with dark patches on various portions of its body flew alongside a white-colored, bipedal Pokemon with draconic, avian and mammalian traits, it bore a long, voluminous wispy mane streamed out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head.

The eight Pokemon faced each other for a while. Three shadows of a two legged dragon with a pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head with a small horn set between them loomed over the head of Phillip. All three of them with eyes burning different colors. One with burning red eyes, another with shocking yellow eyes and the final with shining light blue eyes. As Phillip took in the sight the eight magnificent Pokemon floating over the tower of brass, fired powerful attacks at each other. The attacks collided in the air rebounded downward knocking all the Pokemon back and igniting the tower with a powerful fire that Phillip could feel in his chest.

After the tower burned for awhile the silver and white dinosaur bird darted into the sky and it began to rain and put out the fire. Without hesitation the gold and red bird flew back to the tower and launched a move that Phillip had never seen before. Within seconds three four legged beasts hurtled out of the tower. One made of ice that, one made of fire and a shadow of a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokemon with a thin tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end with electricity emanating off of it looked right at Phillip and pounced towards him.

Phillip was riled by the vision he popped up gasping for air. The lightning and thunder subsided as Kathy and Nathan arose. Brett and Betty approached the three trainers who were getting up slowly.

"Now's our chance Betty. Let's kick them while they're down, capture that Cyndaquil and send it to the boss."

"Go Zubat!"

"Go Spinarak!"

Phillip saw the two Pokemon flying at Kathy and dove to push her out of the way. Phillip rolled over on one knee clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.

"Team Rocket!"

They quoted their motto and got ready for battle. The three trainers threw out their best Pokemon.

"Exeggcute! Confusion attack now!"

"Cyndaquil! Fire spin attack now!"

The confusion attack from Kathy's Exeggcute stopped Spinarak and Zubat in their tracks. Cyndaquil's fire spin attack trapped the two of them making them immobile.

"Now, Tyrogue! Finish them off with a seismic toss!"

Tyrogue bounced off two trees hugged both Spinarak and Zubat and launched into the air spinning. Tyrogue drove them into the ground as they reflected towards Brett and Betty. Just then Hoot-Hoot was set free and launched a gust attack that sent Team Rocket flying through the trees.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

Hoot-Hoot flew to Nathan. He embraced her with a big hug. Hoot-Hoot returned to its perch on Nathan's shoulder. The team began to walk away from the hokora when they stopped and looked back at it.

"Did anyone else have a weird experience?" Phillip asked.

Kathy and Nathan nodded. None of them wanted to talk about it. They continued their journey in silence. They contemplating their experiences.

"There's something special about that little house isn't there Phillip?"

"I think so Nathan."

After a few hours, with Hoot-Hoot as their guide, the team arrived at the Ilex Forest exit.

What mysteries were held by our three heroes in Ilex Forest? What is in store for them on their journey?

To be continued…


End file.
